My Choice
by daunlontar
Summary: [NCT] [SF9] [Chaptered] main : #Johnjae JohnnyX Jaehyun side : #Chanwon Rowoon X Chani #Omegaverse!AU #MPREG Kebahagiaan kalian belum tentu kebahagiaan ku. Akankah cinta dapat mengerti, akankah kau tetap bersamaku dalam pilihan yang aku pilih.
1. Everybody talks

Judul : My Choice (Pilihanku)

Karakter tambahan di chapter ini :

Siwon (SJ)

Fei (MISS A)

Liu Wen (supermodel/Victoria's secret Angel)

Dawon (SF9)

*better google their face untuk dapat visualisasi*

* * *

 **Abstract**

 **Johnny and Jaehyun. They're married couple with no children. As they are both Alpha and Omega in ABO gender, everyone keep pressuring them, especially Jaehyun to have a baby.**

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

Cerita ini 100% adalah hasil karya saya sendiri. Cerita ini akan mencerminkan sedikit mengenai pemikiran saya terhadap berbagai isu serius dalam pernikahan.

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

Jangan buang waktu kalian dengan hal tidak berguna. Salah satunya membaca karya jelek ini. Yasudah kalau bersikeras lanjutkan baca.

#orangpinggiran

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

" shěnshen [1]aku juga mauu!" Seorang bocah 5 tahun dengan pipi gempal,mata sipit dan bibir kemerahan karena habis makan permen itu mengerucut. Jemari kecilnya terlihat mencoba menggapai lengan kanan Johnny yang kosong. Sepertinya iri dengan Johnny yg sedang ,mengangkat anak kecil lain yg bergelantungan di lengan kirinya. Seperti monyet kecil bergantung di dahan pohon. Tentu saja bisa, Johnny sangat tinggi jika dibanding anak 5 tahun "Bukan shěnshen sayang tapi shūshu _**[2]**_ " lelaki berambut pirang dengan sweater putih mengelus kepala Chenle singkat. Senyum lelaki itu sangat manis dilengkapi dengan dua lesung pipi. Parasnya yg rupawan dengan kulit putih pucat dan pakaian berwarna hampir sama dengan kulitnya menambahkan aura nya membuat dia seperti malaikat. "Tapi dia kan istri shūshu?" Tanya bocah itu polos. Dia mengingat bagaimana Liu Wen ibunya mengajarkan bagaimana cara memanggil setiap anggota keluarga. "Apa aku terlihat seperti perempuan Xiao Le? " kata Johnny sambil berputar putar dan anak yg bergantung di lengan kekarnya berteriak kesenangan. "Tidak ! Kau kuat seperti Hulk gūzhàng _**[3]**_!" Kata Chenle sambil tersenyum dan matanya menciptakan garis lurus , manis sekali. Johnny tertawa besar mendengar Chenle memanggilnya itu. "Chenle ! Aku ini pamanmu bukan bibi mu!" Kata Jaehyun sedikit kesal dan dia ingin menjitak kepala anak ini saja. "Hey sudah sudah , _Oh God it's really confusing! Just call me Johnny , if you want to join renjun in here chenle!_ " Johnny sebenarnya sudah agak kelelahan meladeni keponakan keponakan Jaehyun yg seperti cacing kepanasan ini, terlalu lincah dan tidak bisa diam, tetapi hal yg paling dia malas lakukan adalah berdebat soal cara memanggil dirinya di keluarga Jaehyun ini. Maklum Chenle dan Renjun memiliki ibu kebangsaan China, dan memanggil anggota keluarga sangatlah rumit, istri dari adik ayah yg laki laki lah, suami dari adik perempuan ayah juga berbeda, tidak ada panggilan untuk suami dari adik laki laki ayah , ya derita pasangan _gay_. Sebenarnya Chenle lama tinggal di Australia, tetapi nenek dari pihak ibunya bersikeras untuk dia memegang teguh adat Cina, saat Liuwen menyuruh Chenle memanggil Johnny dan Jaehyun dengan _uncle_ , wanita tua itu melarang. Johnny yang memang seorang amerika malah menyuruh Chenle memanggil namanya saja, dipanggil _uncle_ di usia 27 tahun itu rasanya tidak enak.

Hah masa bodoh dengan adat yang membingungkan itu , yang jelas sekarang Chenle dan Renjun sudah berteriak kesenangan bergelantungan di lengan Johnny yang saat ini sedang berputar putar, terlihat lelaki tinggi semapai yang memakai jaket jeans itu agak kepayahan mengalir keringat sebesar biji jagung di pelipisnya. Jaehyun sendiri sekarang sedang duduk di balok kayu buatan sambil melihat moment itu. Entah kenapa keponakannya lebih dekat dengan Johnny yang notabene adalah suaminya. Jaehyun selalu berusaha bersikap baik dengan memberi hadiah hadiah kepada keponakanya, meski dalam hati dia sering merasa kesal dengan tingkah mereka. Chenle, Renjun memang menggemaskan, tetapi tetap saja Jaehyun sulit untuk benar-benar menyukai mereka. Ini rahasia, sebenarnya Jaehyun benci anak anak. Oke tidak benci, coret kata itu, terlalu keras. Lebih tepatnya dia tidak pernah bisa merasa cocok dan nyaman ketika berada disekitar atau bersama dengan anak-anak. _Kids are not for him_. Jaehyun yg tenang akan jadi berubah temperamennya. Dia akan mudah _stress_ dan tersulut emosi. Mungkin karena itu keponakan, anak teman temannya, anak tetangga atau sekedar anak yg bermain di taman tidak mau berdekatan dengannya meski dia selalu bersikap ramah palsu pada mereka. Anak-anak katanya bisa merasakan dengan hati, siapa yang benar-benar menyukai mereka dan siapa yang tidak.

Jaehyun sebenarnya selalu memendam tentang "ketidaksukaan nya terhadap anak anak" ini. Alasannya adalah yang pertama, Johnny selalu gampang dekat dengan anak anak dan terlihat menyukai mereka. Banyak yang mengatakan Johnny sudah cocok menjadi seorang Ayah, tetapi Jaehyun mual membayangkannya, karena artinya Jaehyun juga akan memiliki seorang anak. Membayangkan mengurusnya, mengorbankan karir dan hobinya, dan yang terparah adalah membayangkan anak kecil yg akan menghisap perhatian dan kasih sayang Johnny pada dirinya seorang. Oh no, Jaehyun bisa gila. Kemudian yang kedua sifatnya ini itu bertolak belakang dengan naluri alami status'nya. Dia yang harusnya bersikap penyayang, pengasuh, memiliki naluri untuk merawat anak yang akan dia lahirkan malah tidak pernah berpikir sama sekali untuk memiliki anak sejak dia masih kecil.. Orang selalu memandangnya aneh dan menasehatinya bahwa pasangannya di masa depan tidak akan senang dengan keputusannya dan tidak akan ada yg bahagia bersamanya. Dulu Jaehyun tetap teguh dengan pendiriannya, sampai pada akhirnya dia menemukan cintanya Johnny Seo. Dapat menikah dan menikmati kebersamaan dengan suaminya. Kasih sayang, keberadaan, cinta Johnny padanya serupa candu, oh bukan serupa air bagi tanaman , yang jika tidak diberi teratur maka akan merenggeslah dedaunan dan layu bunganya, dia akan mati menderita. Tidak, Jaehyun akan melakukan apapun supaya Johnny tidak akan pergi dari sisinya. Tidak setelah kebodohannya dulu. Jaehyun akan membuat Johnny bahagia bersamanya, meski itu adalah menutupi perasaannya sendiri.

"Kalau ini di taman terbuka orang akan mengira dia adalah Ayah dari Lele dan Renjun" Kata wanita dengan paras cantik dengan rambut oranye sebahu, Dia duduk di kursi berbentuk balok kayu kecil di sebelah Jaehyun sambil menyilangkan kaki jenjang semampai yang tidak tertutup _dress_ warna pastel nya.

"Begitukah? Tidak terlalu muda untuk Johnny menjadi seorang Ayah? " Jaehyun tanpa sadar mengerutkan dahinya. Ketika orang lain memakai kata Johnny dan ayah dalam satu kalimat, maka akan berantakan suasana hatinya.

"Wow tidak sama sekali _Jaehyun._ Dia terlihat sudah sangat matang dan dewasa. Terlebih lagi dia punya _skill_ untuk menaklukan hati anak anak. Kau tau Renjun itu penutup, _introvert_. Sedangkan Chenle terlalu jahil dan ribut sehingga kewalahan orang dewasa untuk mendekatinya. Aku saja bahkan sulit menaklukan hati mereka. Kau beruntung Jaehyun. _He is special rare Alpha_. Apakah sudah saatnya kau membahagiakan dia dengan memberinya keturunan? Kalian ini sudah jalan 3 tahun menikah kan?" Fei, adik dari LiuWen kakak ipar Jaehyun menatap matanya lekat lekat.

"Ka..kami memutuskan untuk tidak mempunyai anak dulu... kami.." Jaehyun gelagapan, jika topik ini diangkat maka tubuh besar, sifat tenang, percaya dirinya akan menciut.

"Eyy? Siapa yg memutuskan hal seperti itu? Tak mungkin dia kan? Melihat mereka kurasa bukan dia." Fei membelalakkan matanya

"Aku pikir kami harus stabil dulu dan pekerjaanku.." Jaehyun bingung mencari alasan. _'Aku tidak mau punya bayi, anak atau semacamnya'_ Dia hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati karena bisa gempar keluarga iparnya mendengar dia bicara begitu.

"Ya Tuhan, itu sudah tugasmu Jaehyun. Kau tidak lihat betapa bahagianya dia? Pasti dalam hati dia kecewa denganmu. Itu adalah kewajibanmu Jaehyun. Kau ini benar _Omega_ kan?" Fei menyambar berbicara sebelum Jaehyun selesai. Dia menaikkan nada bicaranya. Ditatap Jaehyun dari ujung kepala hingga kaki.

"Yya.. aku.." Jaehyun benar benar tersudut. Apalagi ditanya begitu. Karena memang banyak orang meragukan gender ABO. _He is Omega but physically not look like one._ _Tinggi , otot ditubuhnya. Resting Bitch Face_ _nya, semuanya berteriak dominan. Kebingungan orang dalam menerka gender ABO_ _sampai membuat hidupnya mengalami berbagai peristiwa konyol. Saat dia bernang bersama Johnny dan ada perempuan yg berusaha menggoda mereka malah menyemburkan fruit punch_ _nya saat melihat tanda di punggung atas Jaehyun yang seksi. Lalu ketika Johnny ada tugas pemotretan di luar negeri dan Jaehyun yang terlalu sibuk dengan deadline_ _lupa dengan jadwal bulanan dan dia heat_ _di kantor. Waktu itu supressor_ _nya habis dan membuat satu lantai kantornya yang dominasi Alpha_ _dan Beta_ _itu gempar. Kenapa dia ditempatkan di lantai itu? Karena dia masuk tanpa berkas administrasi, dititipkan oleh teman Ayahnya dan saat interview dia tidak ditanya apa gender ABO nya dan pegawai hanya menyimpulkan sendiri. Untung saja di saat kekacauan terjadi ada Rowoon editor_ _di kantornya sekaligus sahabat Johnny yang menemukannya duduk lemas di kamar mandi dan mengantar Jaehyun pulang. Meski ekspresi wajah pria kelewat jangkung itu sudah tidak jelas dan berkeringat banyak. Terimakasih untuk si ribut Beta_ _Dawon yang ikut mengantarnya pulang dan berusaha mencairkan suasana di dalam mobil Jaehyun dan membuat Rowoon tetap fokus menyetir dan tidak lepas kendali. Bagaimanapun dia Alpha_ _dan single._ _Oke kata Dawon Dia single_ _paling tidak sampai Chani dewasa. Waktu itu mobil Jaehyun sampai oleng karena Rowoon panik. Jaehyun yang setengah sadar sampai semakin pucat, bukan karena takut tertabrak , tapi mendengar informasi itu, ftw Chani itu anak pemilik perusahaan tempat mereka kerja. Dia baru 17 tahun, si Rowoon ini sebaya Johnny._

 _"Ya jie, He is 1000% omega and my precious only one mate. The wildest omega on heat that I ever encounter in my life."_ Johnny tiba tiba muncul untuk menyelamatkan Jaehyun yang tengah tersudut berbicara dengan Fei. Keningnya penuh peluh, tapi dia tetap tersenyum lebar, merangkul pinggang Jaehyun dan mencium pipinya suaminya singkat.

"Johnny !" Jaehyun berteriak pelan sambil membelalakan matanya dan menyikut pinggang suaminya. Pipinya tidak pucat tapi ada sedikit rona merah muda. Dia malu.

"Aww.. itu benar _babe_." Johnny terlihat menahan sakit tapi dia tersenyum jahil.

Fei memutar bola matanya dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan mereka berdua. Dia agak kesal dengan sikap _PDA_ Johnny tadi.

"Jaga sikapmu dengan Fei, dia baru putus dari tunangannya." Kata Jaehyun sambil menatap Johnny lekat.

"Lalu membiarkan suamiku dipertanyakan dengan tidak sopan seperti itu ? Apa lagi yang dia lakukan padamu? Aku bisa merasakan kau merasa tertekan dan terintimidasi." Johnny sekarang bermuka serius. Mereka sudah mate, apapun yang terjadi atau dirasa Jaehyun akan memberinya firasat. Bagaimanapun sekecil apapun gangguan meski Cuma seperti itu Johnny memiliki bawaan untuk melindungi Jaehyun.

"Tidak. Bukan hal besar. Seperti biasa kau tau lah." Jaehyun berusaha tersenyum dan merangkul satu tangan Johnny. Menenangkannya supaya tidak emosi.

Johnny mengela napas. Lagi lagi. Dia sangat kesal dengan semua orang yang selalu menyudutkan Jaehyun dan menekannya. Mengenai kenapa Johnny belum punya keturunan juga. Padahal sudah dia jelaskan bahwa mereka memang belum ada _planning_ kesitu. Jaehyun yang seorang wartawan di majalah politik mingguan kota, sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Johnny fotografer untuk majalah fashion sibuk pemotretan sana sini. Mana sempat mau mengurus anak ? Sebenarnya kalau Jaehyun itu perempuan, atau pria kecil, manis, naluri penyayang keibuan seperti Taeyong mantannya, pasti dia tidak akan mendapat tekanan standard ganda begini. Keluarga dari Ibu Johnny contohnya (ibu Johnny sangat fine tapi sungguh keluarga besar yang suka ikut campur itu) selalu menyindir Jaehyun. Johnny hampir bertinju di hari tahun baru China dengan suami bibi nya yang mengatakan Jaehyun itu Omega palsu dan dia mandul karena lihat saja bentuknya tidak ada Omega sama sekali. Untuk apa juga Jaehyun tipu-tipu? Yang mengejar ngejar itu kan Johnny dulu. Keluarga Jaehyun sih tidak pernah membahas mengenai 'kapan mereka punya anak' tapi menurut Johnny itu lebih mengerikan. Kenapa ? Karena mereka memang tidak terlalu peduli dengan Jaehyun dan lebih fokus pada dua kakak laki laki Alpha kebanggaan , Siwon dan Yoochun. Keluarga dari istri kakak kakak dialah yang suka menggosipkannya. Kadang Johnny berpikir, haruskah sekarang mereka punya anak? Agar semua orang itu diam dan berhenti mengganggu Jaehyun dan membuat dia stress. Hah dasar keluarga Asia, hobinya mau ikut campur urusan rumah tangga apalagi soal anak. Lihat keluarga Dad nya Johnny , mereka welcome dengan Jaehyun juga sangat chill dan tidak mempermasalahkan kapan mereka punya cucu atau keponakan. Ya mereka orang Amerika sih sangat santai. Dulu dia pernah iseng bilang Rowoon sahabatnya yang dia ajak ke pesta halloween keluarganya adalah pacar, mereka fine saja padahal tau dia Alpha juga. You do what you do. Hidupmu adalah pilihanmu.

" _Babe_ kita pulang saja yuk. Aku sudah bilang pada Chenle dan Renjun sebelum mereka disuruh tidur _baby sitter_ , kalau kita akan pulang." Johnny membujuk Jaehyun. Dia sudah tidak tega melihat Jaehyun yang sekarang sedang melamun dadakan lagi. Pria berambut pirang itu biasanya suka begitu kalau ada pikiran, apalagi kalau soal yang tadi diungkit. Dia kan mau melihat dua lesung pipi manisnya kalau tersenyum, bukan mata bersedih seperti itu.

"Tapi Siwon Hyung mengajak untuk makan malam bersama hari ini. Apa terkesan tidak sopan kalau kita pulang duluan ? Pesawat kita kan masih jam 9 malam nanti?" Satu satunya orang yang sangat menyayangi dia di keluarga ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyung keduanya itu. Jadi merasa tidak enak untuk menolak tawarannya.

"Tapi aku sudah capek _piggy_ , lagipula aku juga lebih kangen dengan kau. Kita kan seminggu tidak bertemu." Menggendong bocah sebenarnya tidak menguras total tenaga Johnny Seo. Hanya saja dia malas nanti kalau dinner table talk dengan keluarga besar Liuwen istrinya Siwon itu, pasti mengungkit lagi kapan Chenle akan punya adik sepupu. Bisa-bisa dia akan membalik meja makan sangking emosi melihat Jaehyun dipojokkan begitu. Johnny juga sudah kangen dengan suaminya itu karena dia sibuk pemotretan di Bali. Lombok dan Chiangmai 4 hari, lalu saat dia pulang Jaehyun malah liputan mengikuti kunjungan dubes dan menteri pertahanan Korea Selatan di Indonesia. Jadilah mereka tidak bertemu seminggu.

Jaehyun hanya menghembuskan napasnya saat Johnny memeluknya seperti beruang besar dan mengguncang tubuhnya sedikit. Kalau Johnny bilang kangen, dia jauh lebih kangen lagi. Seminggu tanpa canda tawa dan sentuhan suaminya cukup untuk membuat fokus kerjanya terganggu.

"Sudah, nanti ada yang liat. Ayo kita masuk dan pamit pulang duluan." Terasa benar ditubuh Jaehyun tangan besar Johnny sudah lari kemana-mana. Memalukan kalau sampai ketahuan mereka tertangkap basah oleh keluarga kakak iparnya.

Johnny dan Jaehyun yang berada di taman depan kembali masuk kedalam rumah. Rumahnya dominasi warna putih dengan dinding berhiaskan batu batu alam berwarna warni. Lantainya keramik kecoklatan , mengkilat kilat hasil kerja dari _maid_ yang lalu lalang disana sini. Di dalam terdapat beberapa orang. Terlihat laki-laki dan wanita tinggi menjulang dengan seorang wanita tua diatas kursi roda elektrik. Tidak ringkih dan lemah wanita tua itu, dia terlihat masih sehat dengan pakaian mahal. Hanya saja kaki kanannya terbalut perban. Jaehyun dan Johnny berjalan mendekat hendak menghampiri laki-laki dengan kemeja gading dan _blazer_ biru safir dan celana putih yang terlihat sedang berusaha membuat lelucon tetapi si wanita tua tetap memasang wajah datar angkuh. Sedangkan wanita dengan wajah _supermodel_ yg berbalut dress cream itu terlihat tertawa kering mensupport lawakan garing suaminya.

"Siwon Hyung" Panggil Jaehyun dengan nada akrab.

Tersadar laki-laki itu dan tersenyumlah dia pada Jaehyun. Menunjukkan lesung pipinya. Dia tampan, dan juga berkulit putih pucat. Kentara sekali mereka adalah sedarah.

 _"_ Ayy Jaehyunnie , kenapa sayang ?" Dia mengelus kepala Jaehyun dengan satu tangan bebas yang tidak memegang minuman. Dapat dilihat bahwa dia sangat memanjakan Jaehyun. Terlalu memanjakan, seakan berbicara dengan adik berumur dua belas tahun, karena bagi Jung Siwon itulah Jaehyun dimatanya. Adik manis gendut pemalu berpipi gembil. Bukan pemuda hampir seperempat abad yang tinggi gagah.

"Kami akan ikut makan malam bersama lain kali saja dipertemuan selanjutnya. Sekarang kami izin untuk pulang duluan." Jaehyun bermain dengan kata-kata, berusaha membuat satu satunya anggota keluarga yang peduli padanya itu agar tidak kecewa. Dia tersenyum tidak enak.

Tersirat kekecewaan yang nyata di wajah Siwon.

"Bukankah kalian naik pesawat malam ? Sekarang sudah jam setengah lima sore sebentar lagi akan makan malam. Tidak sopan menolak undangan kakakmu sendiri. Apa karena ada aku disini kau tidak mau makan malam bersama kami ?" Wanita tua dengan rambut sanggul modis itu berkata lambat dan tajam.

"Mama, Jaehyunnie dan Johnny sudah berhari hari tidak bisa bertemu dan baru pagi ini bertemu di Bandara. Mereka butuh waktu melepas rindu berdua saja. " Siwon berkata sambil menatap Ibu mertuanya. Kenapa Siwon bisa tau? Karena sesibuk apapun dan meski jarak membentang dia selalu memperhatikan Jaehyun. Setiap hari paling tidak satu pesan singkat bertanya tentang keadaan dan harinya. Jadi Jaehyun memberitahukan apapun. Siwon memang kecewa dia tidak bisa makan malam dengan Jaehyun, tapi dia pasti akan membela Jaehyun dari siapapun.

"Iya mama. Keluarga tidak bertemu lama pasti rindu." LiuWen berusaha membela adik iparnya itu.

"Keluarga apa ? Mereka hanyalah dua laki laki yang menikah. Keluarga itu orangtua dan anak. LiuWen, ambilkan barang yang aku beli kemarin." Wanita tua itu mengangkat tangannya dan menaikkan jari telunjuk kanannya. Anaknya hanya menuruti perintah sang ibu dan meminta maid untuk mengambil barang-barang. Tiga ginseng dalam tabung kaca besar. Sebuah kotak yang ada tulisan pai fung wen. Serbuk Bunga Kurma di dalam toples kaca. Cairan coklat gelap kental dalam toples besar yang sepertinya adalah madu propolis dan yang terakhir cairan kuning pucat ke putih dalam toples besar juga apalagi kalau bukan royal jelly. Kemudian maid membawa beberapa kotak besar yang didalamnya ada kain hitam tebal dan rongga untuk menaruh toples dan tabung itu.

"Paling tidak jadilah omega yang berguna." Pendek dan langsung pada inti. Tatapan wanita tua itu menusuk pada mata Jaehyun. Khasiat semua benda itu banyak tapi pria berambut pirang itu paham benar hanya satu yang dituju Ibu Liuwen yaitu agar dia cepat mengandung.

Rasanya leher belakang Jaehyun sakit dan kepalanya berdenyut. Tapi tangannya sudah terulur mau mengambil semua barang yang sekarang di dalam tas hitam besar jinjing besar itu. Sebelum dia berkata-kata pria yang lebih tinggi disebelahnya sudah bersuara.

"Pertama Nenek cantik. Jaehyun itu sudah berguna berjasa pada negara bangsa bersama teman teman wartawannya membantu terbongkarnya skandal presiden Korea Selatan. Kedua, Jaehyun ada alergi serbuk bunga parah dan beresiko kalau minum madu. Ketiga, tidak perlu semua ini karena kami mau pulang ke hotel cepat juga, mau proses membuat anak jadi sebaiknya kami pamit." Johnny menarik tangan Jaehyun dan asal sambar bicara. Semua yang ada disitu terdiam. Terlalu _shock_ melihat kelakuan laki-laki jangkung ini pada kepala keluarga disini. Johnny membungkukkan badan dan kakinya sedikit, dia menyilangkan kaki kiri ke belakang kaki kanan dan membuat gesture tangan seperti mengangkat rok bayangan. Seperti putri yang mau pamit pergi. Dia mengejek ibu LiuWen dengan tingkahnya. Jaehyun yang membeku melihat kelakuan absurd suaminya itu hanya diam ketika tangannya diseret untuk pergi keluar. Tidak berani menatap muka merah menahanan amarah wanita tua itu lebih lama lagi. Mereka tidak membawa satu pun 'hadiah' itu.

"Kami duluan ya _Hyung_ sudah tidak tahan. Jie, maaf kami duluan." Johnny membuat suara mengecup bercumbu sambil memajukan bibirnya dan mengangkat tangan tiga jari, khas kakak Jaehyun kalau mau berpamitan. Ditatapnya sopan psangan suami istri itu. Keheningan terjadi hingga Johnny dan Jaehyun mau keluar dari pintu utama di depan.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

"SIWONNNNNNN"

Suara keras tawa Siwon dan teriakan menggelegar ibu LiuWen terdengar jelas.

-Didalam mobil keluarga liuwen yang dikemudikan supir-

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi John ? Bagaimana kalau Siwon Hyung dalam masalah setelah ini." Jaehyun menatap Johnny sengit. Perilaku Johnny tadi sangat tidak sopan. Johnny memang orang yang jenaka, tapi dia tau kalau keluarga Liu Wen itu terlalu kaku dan ketat, apalagi soal _manner_.

"Tenang dia akan baik saja. _That witch really pissed me off Jay. No wonder Chenle call His granma old witch._ " Johnny hendak memegang tangan kanan Jaehyun tapi tangan itu ditarik.

"Aku akan menelpon dan meminta maaf pada ibu _Liuwen_ sekarang." Jaehyun mengambil ponselnya dan mau menelpon Siwon. Dia terlihat panik.

"Tidak usah. Sikap dia itu keterlaluan. Kita sudah bilang kalau tidak ada _planning_ untuk anak atau apapun tapi telinganya kebas. Memperlakukan kita seperti pasangan tua mandul yang tidak punya anak. Lalu kata-katanya itu benar-benar. _She treat you like shit_. Dengar Jaehyun, aku tidak bisa melihat kau dipermalukan seperti tadi lagi. Kau pilih mana, aku seperti tadi atau aku mengamuk dan mendorong kursi roda itu ke kolam renang? . Kau tidak pantas mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Aku sayang padamu, makanya aku tidak bisa tinggal diam, _She mocking us with those presents._ _After you forced yourself to eat similiar things from Her and make you suffer your allergy when I am not around you, I feel like a jerk husband Jay. We should let them talk to our hand and stop meddling with our private matter."_ Johnny sudah meninggikan nada bicaranya dan menekan sana sini. Sudah tidak menggunakan bahasa korea lagi dan artinya dia sudah emosional. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan Jaehyun yang terlalu penurut dan menekan perasaannya sendiri. Johnny tau bagaimana senyum hambar Jaehyun saat menerima semua hadiah obat penyubur agar cepat mengandung itu. Dia pasti menjadi lebih pendiam. Johnny tidak tau kenapa, tetapi dia terlihat lebih stress saat mengkonsumsi semua itu.

 _"I am sorry, I just..."_ Suara Jaehyun bergetar dan kedua tangannya sudah menangkup wajahnya. Jika sudah berbicara dengan Johnny dia akan lebih emosional. Bagaimanapun dia itu _mate_ nya. _Alpha_ nya. Membuat dia kecewa dan marah adalah hal terakhir yang akan dia lakukan.

"Hei. _Oh My God_. Aku tidak marah dengan mu Jaehyun. " Johnny seketika panik dia memeluk pria yang dia cintai itu dan membawa kepalanya ke dada Johnny. Mencium surai pirang itu. Membisikan kata-kata untuk menenangkannya.

Mobil terus melaju , tidak terasa sudah berapa menit mereka lewati dengan posisi berpelukan dan akhirnya mereka sampai di _Four Seasons Hotel_ tempat mereka menginap. Saat mobil berhenti Johnny tidak melepas juga pelukannya. Setelah dicubit barulah dia melepasnya. Tidak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih pada supir keluarga Liuwen, mereka turun dari mobil. Masuk ke hotel dan kembali ke kamar mereka. Setelah mengganti dengan sendal dalam Jaehyun melirik jam tangannya sebentar dan langsung merebahkan diri ke kasur dengan posisi terlentang. Dia mengeluarkan napas dengan keras dan menutup matanya sebentar. Beristirahat sebentar dari drama singkat tadi.

" _Honey_ , sekarang jam lima lebih lima sore paling tidak dua jam lagi harus sudah di bandara." Jaehyun tidak membuka matanya ketika berbicara begitu. Tetapi yang diajak bicara tidak menjawab.

"AKKH John!" Jaehyun membuka matanya cepat.

Dari tadi badan tinggi besar suaminya itu sudah menindih diatas tubuhnya dan menciumi wajahnya. Sekarang sudah berani menggigit lehernya pelan, nakal sekali.

"Tujuh hari Jay, percayalah aku hampir mati kesepian." Jaehyun bisa mendengar suara pelan dari telinga kanannya. Sudah bertahun tahun tapi tetap membuat dia merinding.

"Kesepian ? Dikelilingi model-model tampan, cantik dan seksi kesepian ?" Jaehyun berbicara dengan nada menyelidik sambil mengusap rambut belakang coklat itu dengan tangan kirinya.

"Tidak ada yg setampan dan seseksi yang ini." Johnny memeluk tubuh tinggi berotot yang tertutup pakaian itu. Jaehyun kurusan , Johnny bisa merasakannya. Dia menatap wajah Jaehyun dari samping. telinga pucat kemerahan, pipi tembam dengan lesung pipi dalam , bulu mata panjang, hidungnya, bibirnya, semuanya seminggu tidak bisa dia lihat langsung dan kecup.

"Hmmh lebih dari Oh Sehun , supermodel yang mendadak pulang ke korea hanya demi di potret di majalah lokal tanpa alasan jelas." Jaehyun menoleh ke arah kanan. Terlihat sifat jahilnya dibalik tatapannya pada mata coklat muda suaminya.

"Hah.. Sayang.. tentu saja sepuluh kali lebih tampan" Johnny hampir tertawa. Matanya juga menatap mata yang melengkung seperti pelangi itu. Mereka sampai sedikit cekcok di _video call_ hanya karena tiba-tiba Sehun datang saat mereka sedang berbicara, merangkul suaminya yang sedang duduk dan _say Hi_ dengan Jaehyun. Kenapa sampai bisa dia jadi model adalah jauh sebelum minggu lalu pemimpin redaksinya bilang akan sangat keren kalau seorang Oh Sehun bisa kembali menjadi model majalahnya itu karena tepat pada edisi dimana lima tahun lalu dia menjadi model. Johnny iseng bilang bagaimana kalau dia bisa membuat Sehun menerima tawaran itu, kalau berhasil dia minta hari cuti, dan ternyata disanggupi oleh atasannya. Mereka tidak tau dulu si supermodel itu sempat menjadi kekasih Johnny Seo. Sejujurnya Johnny tidak yakin juga Sehun yang sibuk akan mau. Siapa sangka satu pesan singkat bisa membuat dia mau secara personal tanpa perlu berurusan dengan agensi nya. Johnny awalnya jadi panik sendiri tapi dia tetap jujur dengan Jaehyun. Berhari hari bekerja dengan mantan kekasih dan tinggal di tempat yang sama, untung saja Jaehyun suami yang pengertian.

"Hanya sepuluh kali?" Jaehyun memasang tampang kecewa.

"Oke seratus kali." Cup. Johnny mengecup hidungnya singkat.

"Mungkin, Seribu kali" Cup. Kecupan kedua di keningnya.

"Tidak, sepuluh ribu kali" Cup. Kecupan ketiga di pipi tempat lekukan lesung pipinya.

"Seju.. ah tidak, bagiku dibanding siapapun, kau tampan dan seksi tidak ada yang menandingi. Berkali-kali lipat tidak sanggup aku menghitungnya."

Johnny mengecup dan menghisap singkat bibir tipis bawah suaminya.

"Benarkah? Tidak ada di dunia ini selain aku ?" Jaehyun memegang satu sisi pipi suaminya. Tatapannya berapi menyala. Nafsu dan emosi lain bercampur campur. Dia paling suka jika Johnny memujinya, berbicara seolah fokusnya di dunia ini hanya ada pada dirinya. Berporos padanya.

" _Yes Jay, you are best, the winner of my heart, the only one."_ Ditatapnya mata dan bibir Jaehyun bergantian. Cukup lama di matanya.

Bulu kuduk Jaehyun meremang ketika melihat tatapan Johnny. Matanya berkilat nafsu dan terasa benar aura posesif dan mendominasi. Jika suaminya itu hanya rindu seminggu. Jaehyun hampir gila. Seminggu tidak disentuh dengan kasih sayang sama sekali. Tidak dapat memuaskan hasratnya. Hanya bermodal satu baju kesayangan Johnny dia melakukannya sendiri sambil menciuminya dan menghirup wangi tubuhnya. Memalukan, sangat, tapi dia membutuhkannya.

Johnny memperpendek jarak antara bibir dan tubuh mereka. Kecupan lembut sekali dua kali, berubah menjadi hisapan lembut. Dua bibir menyesap dengan tempo yang lambat dan semakin cepat. Bibir mereka saling memagut semakin panas dengan tangan mereka yang sudah menelurusi tubuh orang yang dicintai. Jaehyun sudah menarik tengkuk Johnny agar lebih dalam menciumnya. Johnny mendorong sedikit dan mengertilah Jaehyun saat merasakan kecupan basah pada leher samping dan telinganya. Pada lehernya dan jakunnya. Akan tetapi dari semua itu yang paling membuat tubuhnya seakan bergetar dari ujung rambut sampai ke ujung kaki adalah saat Johnny menggesekkan bagian bawah mereka berdua.

"Eunghh... ddua jam. Dua jam John." Jaehyun mengingatkan Johnny akan waktu mereka yang hanya sedikit. Tetapi pinggulnya yang naik dan berusaha menggesekkan kedua kemaluan mereka yang masih berbalut celana itu berkata lain. Otak dan bagian bawahnya tidak sejalan.

"Kita makan malam di bandara. Tenang saja ada waktu." Johnny melepaskan vest Jaehyun dan kancing kemejanya dengan cepat. Melepaskan celana dan _wifebeater_ nya. Semua dilempar asal dan Jaehyun cukup kewalahan. Johnny dengan cepat bangkit berdiri dan melepas semua bajunya. Jaehyun menjilat bibirnya dan menelan ludah melihat Johnny yang sudah lama tidak seperti itu. Akan tetapi dia merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang kurang. Sesuatu yang sangat penting.

Jaehyun ingin berbicara pada Johnny tetapi dia terhenti oleh lembutnya bibir Johnny sudah menciumi tubuhnya. Tangannya sudah menyapu menyentuh memijat dan meremas disana sini. Ketika dia merasakan sensasi basah dan geli di puting susu kanannya dan perihnya dua buah pipi pantatnya yang diremas sangat keras, bukan susunan kata-kata tapi teriakan dan desahan dengan nada berantakanlah yang keluar. Tidak ada pilihan selain meremas rambut Johnny agar jangan menjauh dia dari tubuh binal Jaehyun yang sudah menggeliat penuh nafsu. ' _Hal sangat penting Seo Jaehyun ingatlah!, kau sampai lupa?' 'Jangan berhenti Johnny kau tidak tau setiap malam ketika sendiri, aku membayangkan kau melakukan ini'_ Seperti ada dua Jaehyun didalam pikirannya. Sisi nalar dan naluri alami. Hanya saja yang keluar dari mulutnya erangan dan lenguhan. Kemudian rasanya darah Jaehyun seperti tersirap ketika tangan besar sudah menyentuh dan mau memompa penis polosnya. Oh!

"John.. _we need lube and protection._ " Jaehyun mendorong sedikit kepala Johnny dari selangkangannya. Dadanya naik turun karena napasnya tadi memburu karena adrenalin.

Terasa napas berat Johnny di kemaluan Jaehyun dan membuatnya sedikit geli.

" _Sorry. Wait."_ Tidak dapat dibaca ekspresi wajah Johnny yang tidak tersenyum itu. Johnny lupa kalau Jaehyun sedang normal dan tidak _heat_ jadi lubangnya tidak akan _self lubricant_.

 _"Shit I swear I buy it and put it in here"_ Terlihat jelas otot punggung dan pantat berisi Johnny bergerak gerak, tubuhnya tanpa benang sehelaipun sedang mengobrak abrik tas kulit jinjing dan seperti mencari cari sesuatu di dekat tas itu.

"Jangan bilang yang di kantong plastik hitam itu ? " Jaehyun memucat.

"Ya! Disitu kau menyimpannya ?" Johnny membalikkan badannya dan meletakkan satu tangannya di pinggang.

"Aku buang... aku kira sampah, karena disamping nya ada tabung pringles bekas dan botol minus kosong." Jaehyun menggigit bibirnya. Kebiasaannya membuang buang apapun yang dikiranya sampah.

Johnny menggelengkan kepalanya dan sekarang malah mencari sesuatu di tas Jaehyun.

"Kau tidak ada persediaan juga rupanya. _Wait I think this will work_ Akan aku ganti dengan yang baru nanti." Johnny mengambil dan mengoleskan _handcream_ Jaehyun yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana itu ke sikut tangan bagian dalamnnya dan tidak terasa panas atau apapun jadi aman. Dia berjalan ke arah Jaehyun dan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ta..tapi kondomnya Hyung ?" Jaehyun terlihat sedikit ketakutan. Oke dalam hati sangat takut. Itu yang penting. Tanpa _lube_ dia berani tapi tidak tanpa kondom.

Johnny tidak memperdulikan kata-kata Jaehyun dan dia membalikkan tubuh pucat itu dan mendorong kakinya agar pantat sintal pucat itu menungging dan mudah terlihatlah _holyhole_ nya. Johnny mengambil handcream dengan banyak dan melumuri di jarinya dan hendak dilakukan pada pantat suaminya, hanya saja tangannya di tepis.

" _I forget my pill today, too dangerous too dangerous._ " Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya nada bicaranya benar benar _despetrate_.

Johnny mencengkram paha pucat itu dengan terlalu keras.

"Aku akan keluar diluar tenang saja." Johnny berusaha mengatur emosinya, dia sudah terlalu terkontrol oleh hormon _Alpha_ nya sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Dia _sexual frustrated_ seminggu.

"Bagaimana kalau tidak bisa nanti..akkh... kumohon jangan.. eunghh Youngho hentikan Youngho!" Kekuatan Jaehyun besar tapi Johnny lebih besar lagi, dia berusaha melepaskan jemari yang merenggangkan rongga ketat di pantatnya itu. Jaehyun berteriak, memanggil Johnny dengan nama korea nya, digunakan hanya ketika dia kesal marah.

"Aku tidak mau begini _please stop!"_

"KAU MENOLAKKU JAEHYUN" Johnny Seo, suami hangat yang dari mulutnya selalu keluar canda ,rayuan dan rengekan manja membentak dengan sangat keras mengagetkan Jaehyun dan dirinya sendiri. Tangan besar itu membalik tubuh tinggi Jaehyun dengan kasar dan keras.

Pupil mata coklat itu melebar. Darah Johnny terasa mendidih. _Alpha_ nya murka.

" _Did you just refuse your Alpha, Jung Jaehyun. TATAP AKU!_ " Keheningan di kamar hotel itu tapi tensi emosi diantara mereka mencekam. Johnny jarang menggunakan _Alpha Voice_. Paling dulu saat dia melihat Chenle bermain helicopter _remote control_ barunya , yang kemudian lepas kendali dan hampir mengenai kepala Jaehyun yang sedang menunduk karena memeriksa _handphone_ nya, dia terpaksa berteriak _MERUNDUK_ dengan _Alpha Voice_ nya hanya agar reaksi Jaehyun cepat. Membuat Jaehyun kaget dan merunduk dengan sangat cepat tanpa sadar.

Jaehyun bisa mendengar jelas didalam kepalanya suara tajam dan menggelegar Johnny. Marah, sangat marah, terkejut tidak percaya, benci, merasa terhina, dan sedikit rasa sedih yang berusaha diredam. Dia sudah terdiam tidak membeku karena bergetar sekujur tubuhnya dan berdiri bulu kuduknya. Dia tidak pernah merasa setakut ini sebelumnya. Teman-teman suaminya bilang bahwa Johnny itu terkenal memiliki aura mengintimidasi dan sangat menakutkan ketika marah, Jaehyun tidak mengerti dari sisi mana beruang manja ini menakutkan. Ternyata seperti ini, rasanya seperti membuat marah singa besar. Jemari tangan dan kaki Jaehyun sudah bergetar melengkung. Dia rasanya ingin pipis diatas tempat tidur itu sangking takutnya. Lebih takut lagi saat melihat mata suaminya yang berbeda dari biasa.

 _"JAWAB."_ Johnny sudah mencengkram kedua bahu Jaehyun dengan sangat kuat sampai kemerahan kulit pucatnya, mengangkatnya sedikit sehingga sedikit terangkat punggungnya dari tempat tidur.

"Kkkh..." Jaehyun membuka mulutnya tapi bukan suara manusia yang terbuat. Seperti ludahnya tersangkut ditenggorokan. Dia frustasi , harus mengikuti perintah tetapi tubuhnya terlalu ketakutan. Disni baru Jaehyun merasa ketidakberdayaan dirinya sebagai _Omega_. Bagaimanapun Johnny memperlakukannya _equal_ tapi disaat seperti ini dia sadar betapa kecil dan lemah dirinya yang secara fisik sebenarnya tidak terlalu berbeda dengan Johnny. Ini adalah pertarungan mental yang dia memang pasti kalah. Masih beruntung kalau hanya kalah, tidak lebam tubuh dan wajahnya setelah ini. Karena menolak _mate_ itu adalah suatu hal terlarang dan tidak ada perlakuan yang lebih merendahkan bagi seorang _Alpha_ dari ditolak dengan seorang _omega_ yang adalah _mate_ nya.

Gedung yang terbakar api bisa selamat dengan siraman air pemadam kebakaran. Bagaimana dengan hati yang terbakar amarah ? Bisa dengan berbagai cara padamnya. Untuk Johnny Seo yang sedang terbakar ternyata melihat buliran air yang keluar dari mata ketakutan Jaehyun yang mengalir di pipi tembam hingga meluncur jatuh dari dagu dapat memadamkan semuanya. Suaminya bukanlah tipe cengeng yang sedikit-sedikit menangis mengiba kasihan seperti banyak mantan kekasihnya. Dia _cool_ disetiap menghadapi berbagai masalah. Sadarlah pria kelahiran Amerika itu, betapa dia sudah berubah menjadi monster yang bukan dirinya.

"Ma..maaf, maaf." Disela sela napas yang tercekat, terdengar suara yang menyedihkan. Jaehyun yang merasa kemarahan Johnny berkurang bisa memiliki ruang untuk berbicara. Jika dia harus mengulang kata itu seperti kaset rusak semalaman maka akan dia lakukan. Dia takut Johnny membenci dirinya atas kelakuan kurang ajarnya. Dibenci rasanya akan seperti vonis mati. Dia merasa cengkraman di bahunya melemah dan lepas.

Jaehyun dapat melihat mata Johnny kembali normal. Dia mundur dan terlihat menyesal atau kebingungan entahlah. Hanya yang keluar dari mulutnya setelah ini yang membuat kepala Jaehyun terasa seperti dihantam batu besar.

 _"Useless"_ Ucap Johnny pelan seperti berbisik, tetapi dapat didengar oleh Jaehyun karena heningnya kamar itu.

Johnny turun dari tempat tidur, berjalan cepat memungut dan memakai baju nya sembarangan dan keluar dari kamar hotel itu. Meninggalkan Jaehyun sendiri. Suaminya yang sudah lemas dan tumpah air matanya karena dikatai sebagai _mate_ yang tidak berguna.

* * *

[1] 婶婶 (shěnshen) istri dari saudara laki laki ayah

[2]叔叔 (shūshu) adik laki-laki ayah

[3]姑丈 (gūzhàng) istri dari saudara perempuan Ayah

* * *

Halo semua, ka daun kembali dengan tidak elit. Jangan ngomel ngomel dulu. baca dulu

1\. Mau minta maaf atas tidak update2nya fanfic lain dala waktu lama, karena ka daun habis liburan ke kr 2 minggu dan semua terbengkalai

2\. Tenang fanfic ini sudah sampai akhir di draft kerangka (sudah ada ending dan plot tapi belum lengkap) jadi ga perlu takut bakal ngegantung kayak yg lain. I

3\. fanfic lain *selain oh daddy ya bcs itu pan sesuka ati gua hahay* akan diusahakan I will try to finish but pls understand I have my own life and something called writer block.

4\. Gua pulang dr kr hampir drop NCT #plak karena personal reason pokoknya kalau ga ada johnjae ga tau deh. Lalu setelah nyasar di fanmeet SF9 jadi seneng ama mereka and this fanfic kalau alergi ama karakter yg mungkin bukan fandom kalian ga maksa buat baca.

5\. _This fanfic will contain_ topik yang sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sensitif , dan akan sangat berbeda dengan semua mpreg mpreg yg kalian baca di fandom NCT.

6\. Tolong berikan dukungan dengan ketik REG_ eh salah , beri dukungan, belaian kasih sayang, komentar, fav dan follow juga akan membuat gua bahagia.


	2. Crying of the devil

( **Setelah pertengkaran di kamar hotel)**

Kecanggungan diantara keduanya berlangsung lama. Dari saat Johnny kembali ke kamar, perjalanan ke bandara, dan bahkan saat makan malam mereka hanya diam. Jaehyun tidak menghabiskan makanannya akan tetapi Johnny tidak berkomentar apapun. Ya tentang matanya yang merah dan agak sedikit bengkak pun dia tidak berkomentar. Sebenarnya Johnny merasa bersalah, tapi ego nya yang sedang tinggi bilang itu adalah kesalahan Jaehyun. Berbeda dengan Johnny, Jaehyun 100% menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Hanya saja dia terlalu takut mau memulai pembicaraan dan meminta maaf. Tidak tau harus mulai darimana.

Sampai didalam pesawat Johnny tidak seperti biasa menggenggam tangan Jaehyun ketika _take off_. Berapa kalipun Jaehyun naik pesawat dalam hidupnya, entah mengapa setiap _take off_ dia akan gugup. Johnny yang sudah cukup lama mengenalnya tau benar hal itu. Makanya dia selalu menggegam jemari lentik putih itu untuk menenangkannya, atau kadang bercanda bercerita tentang hal apapun, mengelus surai hitam, ikal kecoklatan dan sekarang yang sudah menjadi pirang itu. Jaehyun sudah sesak dengan perlakuan seperti ini. Terlalu diam hanya suara pelan deru pesawat membuatnya frustasi.

"John.. Aku.." Jaehyun memberanikan diri untuk mengalihkan perhatian Johnny dari ponsel menuju dirinya.

"Hmmh.. Taeyong baru saja bilang minta tolong untuk menitipkan Hime-chan di rumah kita besok." Tatapan datar Johnny pada Jaehyun.

"Besok minggu. Kenapa.." Terdengar nada tidak suka pada cara bicara Jaehyun. Dia berharap besok ingin berduaan saja dengan suaminya. Paling tidak melakukan apapun untuk memperbaiki hari ini. Mungkin bersepeda bersama di pulau nami tidaklah buruk. Sangat jarang mereka ada waktu sehari penuh libur.

"Yuta harus mengantar Kenta dan Kento untuk tes klub sepak bola dan _baseball_. Taeyong harus menemani Yuto untuk terapi kaki pasca cedera dan Yuno belum sembuh benar demamnya." Johnny berbicara dengan Jaehyun sambil mengetuk ponsel dengan jarinya. Jaehyun hanya diam saja tidak merespon.

"Hmmh. Kalau kau mau istirahat aku saja yang ke rumah Taeyong membantunya menjaga Himeko , kau.."

"Jangan. Maksudku tidak apa-apa titipkan saja Hime-chan di rumah. Kita akan menjaganya. Aku tidak apa-apa , sangat fit." Jaehyun berusaha meyakinkan suaminya. Meski sebenarnya dia merasa akhir akhir ini nafsu makan hilang dan suka vertigo. Pria yang lahir dihari kasih sayang itu tidak mau Johnny hanya berdua dengan Taeyong lagi. Dulu saat mereka bersama dengan Taeyong, Yuto dan Yuno di taman , seorang _ahjumma_ tua memuji Johnny dan Taeyong sebagai pasangan yang serasi dan keluarga bahagia. Memang waktu itu Yuno yang digendong di leher Johnny dan Yuto yang bermanja dengan Taeyong membuat mereka seperti orang tua muda. Jaehyun waktu itu habis membelikan es krim untuk mereka semua hanya tersenyum kecut saat mereka semua tertawa Yuto memanggil Johnny dengan _To-san_. Pemandangan yang sempurna. Hampir menjadi kenyataan jika Jaehyun dihapuskan dari kehidupan.

" _Okay_ , aku akan bilang Ya padanya. Sudah lama tidak bertemu Hime-chan, aku rindu juga. Kau tidak kangen?" Johnny menatap foto Hime , yang diberikan oleh Taeyong dan menunjukkannya pada Jaehyun.

"Aku juga.. aku kangen." Jaehyun berusaha tersenyum antusias mengikuti Johnny.

 _'_ _Kangennya padamu. Bukan makhluk itu.'_ Bibir dan hati Jaehyun tidak sejalan.

(Keesokan harinya.)

"UWAAAAAAAAA" Terdengar suara tangisan keras dari anak berumur 2 tahun digendongan Jaehyun. Mata besarnya tidak berhenti memproduksi air mata. Hidung mancung kecilnya kemerahan dan ingus berlelehan . Mulut dengan bibir lebar itu terbuka, Dia menggeliat seperti kepanasan di gendongan Jaehyun. Sudah hampir satu jam begini.

 _"_ _Youngho, Jaehyun maafkan aku oke, hanya hari ini saja. Ini tas isinya perlengkapan Hime-chan. Ingat susunya sudah aku tuliskan jadwalnya. Kalian sudah cuci tangan kan ? Tolong sebelum membuat susu atau mengganti popok Hime cuci tangan. Setelahnya juga cuci tangan. Haduh maaf merepotkan. Baju cadangan sudah aku masukkan semua. Kalau kotor langsung ganti saja. Jangan biarkan dia memakan benda sembarangan. Jaehyun, jangan Youngho terus yang mengurusnya oke, coba kau latihan. Oh ya ini jimat dari kuil. Tenang saja saat kembali ke Jepang minggu lalu aku sudah berdoa khusus untukmu. Katanya kalau sering menggendong bayi akan dapat bayi juga, jadi manfaatkan kesempatan ini hehe. Sampai jumpa. Baca saja pesan di dalam tas perlengkapan."_ Kata kata Taeyong tadi pagi terngiang-ngiang di kepala Jaehyun.

" _Damn_. Tenang Hime, Ya Tuhan kau kenapa, makan tidak mau, tidur tidak mau, poop atau pipis juga tidak." Jaehyun sudah frustasi telinganya sudah mau berdenging.

"Hime, diamlah. _Mite, Gudetama-chan_." Jaehyun menunjukkan TV yang sedang memutar DVD Gudetama karakter kesukaan Hime.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Tangisan Hime semakin keras saat Jaehyun mencoba mengangkatnya tinggi seperti naik pesawat. Jaehyun tidak tau kalau Hime agak takut dengan ketinggian yang seperti itu.

"Apa salahku. Diamlah kumohon, _onegai Hime-chan_." Jaehyun rasanya mau menangis juga dia stress.

"UWAAAAAAAAAA"

"Diam"

"WAAAAKKKK"

"Diam"

HIKSSS HUAAAA"

" _URUSEI_ " Jaehyun membentak keras dan membekap mulut Hime yang ribut hingga suaranya teredam.

"JUNG JAEHYUN" Teriak Johnny dari kejauhan. Dia menitipkan Hime pada Jaehyun karena tiba tiba ada email untuk mengedit foto-foto hasil jepretannya yang ternyata kakinya perlu di photoshop lagi sedikit. Nyaris melompat jantungnya karena, Pertama dia kaget mendengar teriakan kata kasar dari Jaehyun. Kedua, Ya Tuhan apa suaminya mau membunuh anak teman mereka (mantan kekasih untuk Johnny) karena terlihat dari jauh dia menutup hidungnya juga.

Jaehyun sangat kaget dengan bentakan Johnny padanya. Menggunakan marga nya dulu seakan mereka bukan pasangan yang menikah. Tangannya sudah bergetar saat Johnny mengambil paksa Hime darinya.

"Di..dia ribut sekali tidak mau diam." Jaehyun berusaha membela diri tapi Johnny sudah menggendong Hime-chan yang menangis. Dia membawa ke kamar dan duduk di kasur. Menyanyi sedikit lagu Jepang dan secara brengsek maksudnya secara ajaib Hime-chan langsung diam. Anak yang terlihat kelelahan menangis itu terus dibuai dalam gendongan Johnny yang setelah itu berdiri mengayun ngayun dan sekitar 20 menit setelahnya langsung tertidur. Jaehyun hanya menyaksikan dari pintu. Johnny menaruh Hime di tempat tidur kemudian berjalan cepat menyambar pergelangan tangan Jaehyun keras dan menyeretnya ke ruangan tengah. Dia menyudutkan Jaehyun di tembok dan menghentakkan keras satu tangannya kesana.

" _Are you crazy ?_ " Kata Johnny keras .

" _She keep crying it's make me crazy."_ Jaehyun berkata dengan nada bicara tinggi dan tajam, dia sudah diujung emosi. Dia meremas rambutnya.

" _If baby crying you fuckin calm Her not KILL HER._ " Johnny terlihat semakin emosi.

" _I am not try to kill Her!"_ Sekarang Jaehyun yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata. Dia tidak tau kenapa emosinya naik turun begini. Sungguh kenapa dengan hormonnnya dia tidak mengerti.

Johnny membekap mulut Jaehyun dan hidungnya sampai dia susah bernapas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ! Hah... hah.."Jaehyun mendorong keras tangan suaminya yang bertindak ekstrim itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya diberlakukan seperti itu ? Kau bisa mendorong, menampar atau meninjuku, menendang mungkin, tapi bagaimana dengan Hime-chan ? Dia masih kecil dan belum tau apa apa. Jaehyun, aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk memasak, menyapu, mengasuh anak seperti _omega_ lain, _but please_ paling tidak ada sisa nalurimu itu untuk memperlakukan anak sahabatku dengan lembut dan kasih sayang."

"ANAK MANTANMU! Kau selalu saja peduli dengan dia, dengan anak anak mereka! Semuanya." Jaehyun berteriak keras air matanya mengalir terus. Tangannya menunjuk ke udara seakan ujung jarinya menuju pada Taeyong yang entah dimana.

"Ssst diam nanti Hime-chan bangun, dan apa apaan maksudmu." Johnny menaruh telunjuk di bibirnya.

"Kau lebih mementingkan mereka saat ada libur daripada berdua denganku. Kenapa kau tidak sekalian saja menikah lalu buat tim futsal dengan anak anak mu dan Taeyong!" Uhh entah apa yang merasuki Jaehyun sampai dia seperti itu.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Kemarin kau menolakku, Sekarang kau mau berduaan denganku setelah setuju untuk menerima Hime-chan dititipkan disini ? _Why you being drama queen?_ Dan berhentilah menangis." Johnny tidak mengerti. Dia jarang cekcok dengan Jaehyun. Ini bukan Jaehyunnya yang kalem dan suka iseng bercanda. Johnny juga tidak tega melihat Jaehyun menangis seperti itu, rasa ngilu dadanya. Dia sudah ingin melap bulir air mata itu dari pipi chubby suaminya, hanya saja Jaehyun mendorongnya dan berjalan pergi.

"Aku menangis dan kau berkata keras padaku supaya aku diam. Sedangkan kau bertindak lembut untuk membuat bocah itu diam. Kau lebih peduli anak orang dibandingkan aku, suamimu sendiri, _MATE_ mu sendiri ?" Jaehyun sudah berteriak lagi dari kejauhan. Perasaan marah, kesal, sedih dan cemburu menjadi satu.

"Tentu aku peduli padamu. Tapi kau itu 25 tahun sudah dewasa. Hey mau kemana , Jay!" Johnny tidak percaya Jaehyun hanya memberikan _gesture talk to my hand_ dan berjalan pergi keluar dari apartemen besar mereka.

Jaehyun emosi dan dia memutuskan untuk keluar dan makan es krim sendiri untuk meredakan emosi dan badannya yang terasa panas. Kemudian dia ke apotik untuk membeli obat pusing dan flu. Ketika dia mau membayar badannya diterobos oleh anak berambut hitam dengan _highlight_ hijau yang memapah anak berambut oranye. Anak tampan itu meminta obat demam ,dia terlihat panik. Penjaga apotik tidak memberinya obat demam tapi _supressor_ yang ada di dekat kasir. Sadarlah Jaehyun dia tidak flu atau akan demam, tapi membutuhkan hal yang sama dengan anak berambut oranye yang setengah sadar itu.

Benar saja. Saat Jaehyun pulang terasa benar tubuhnya lemas dan terbakar dari dalam. Semua lemas kecuali bagian bawahnya yang terus berkedut. Merasa celananya basah dan sudah tidak sepenuhnya sadar. Rasanya sekujur tubuhnya sakit dan hanya satu orang yang dapat menyembuhkan dan menuntaskan hasratnya. Sayangnya orang yang harusnya bertanggung jawab atas dirinya tidak ada di rumah mereka. Hanya ada surat pendek di atas meja makan yang mengatakan kalau penulisnya terpaksa mengantar Hime-Chan pulang dan harus bertemu dengan kepala redaksi majalah mendadak dan mungkin tidak pulang malam ini. Entah bohong atau tidak. Yang jelas adalah malam itu Jaehyun kesakitan dan berusaha menuntaskan semuanya sendiri. Seperti _omega_ kesepian yang menyedihkan, tidak ada yang membantu dan menemani.

 **Bersambung...**

Maaf pendek. Karena berbenturan dengan proyek FF lain wkwk. Guys, makasih atas review fav dan follow nya yah. Kalau kalian berpikir "kok Jaehyun gini banget disini ga bisa gua bayangin dia kan beringas lakik macho" maka makanlah roti sari gandum agar reda ngomelnya. Ditunggu reviewnya agar semangat melanjutkan. Maaf kalau jelek.


	3. Bad Habit

**(keesokan harinya setelah perginya Johnny dari kediamannya dan Jaehyun)**

 ***Chapter kali ini akan memiliki cerita dari side pairing.***

Hati yang perih dan badan yang letih tidak dapat menghancurkan sifat gigih Jaehyun. Hari Senin adalah hari sibuk. Dia tetap bekerja. Bahkan lebih pagi dari jadwal resmi kantor karena dia ingin memberikan hasil wawancaranya lebih cepat. Kenapa tidak lewat _email_ , alasannya karena untuk liburan dua hari itu sudah sepakat bahwa seluruh divisi nya akan liburan total tidak boleh atasan atau bawahan memaksakan pekerjaan. Tangannya yang penuh oleh kertas dan alat perekam suara berusaha untuk mengetuk pintu ruangan editornya. Terbuka sedikit pintu itu, tidak bermaksud lancang tapi bagaimanapun terdengar pembicaraan orang didalamnya.

"Kau harus paham kalau menjadi dewasa itu lebih dari sekedar melakukan hal seperti itu. Menjadi dewasa adalah kau harus bisa lebih bertanggung jawab dengan misalnya tidak membolos les biolamu. Mengerjakan PR sendiri tanpa membayar orang lain. Berkelakuan berdasarkan pemikiran logis tidak ikut-ikutan Hwiyoung berbuat onar disekolah. Berhenti bertindak kekanak-kanakan dengan melaporkan apapun masalahmu denganku pada _Abeoji_ mu. Berhenti bertindak manja seperti anak kecil, Chani... turunlah kau pikir kau ini anak 7 tahun ?" Suara berbicara Rowoon yang merdu terdengar jelas. Emosi dalam nada bicaranya dapat terdengar, tapi dibalut dengan rasa kasih sayang. Jaehyun melihat sedikit tubuh tinggi yang berjalan di ruang kantornya dengan sesuatu yang menggantung di punggungnya. Ya ampun itu orang. Oke anak laki-laki berseragam dengan jas kuning dan celana hitam.

"Hyung, berhentilah berbicara rumit dan berputar putar. Aku sudah tujuh belas tahun. Hyung sudah janji padaku kan." Suara maskulin total yang mengagetkan Jaehyun. Kontras dengan kepala dengan rambut hitam jamur yang bergerak gerak.

"Janji apa ? Jangan aneh aneh Chani-ya" Rowoon berusaha melepas tangan yang bergelantung.

"Janji kalau aku sudah dewasa kau mau jadi pacarku." Chani berbisik di telinga lelaki yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu

"..." Rowoon hanya diam saja.

"Aku mempunyai rekaman CCTV di taman itu." Anak yang masih duduk di bangku SMA itu bersikeras.

"Chani.. itu 10 tahun yang lalu dan aku melakukan itu cuma supaya kau turun dari pohon." Rowoon adalah laki-laki dewasa yang berhasil di segala aspek baik karir, kehidupan, atau daya tarik untuk menggaet pasang tapi satu satunya yang dapat membuat frustasi hidupnya hanya bocah ingus yang 10 tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"JANJI ADALAH JANJI mau 100 tahun yang lalu juga." Remaja tanggung itu sudah teriak teriak seperti anak kecil.

"Permisi Editor Kim, saya Jaehyun membawa hasil wawancara kemarin." Jaehyun yang sudah tidak tahan akhirnya memotong pembicaraan dua orang itu.

Bruk. Suara orang yang jatuh ke lantai.

"ADUH sakit pantat ku ! Sialan kau jerapah." Anak itu terjatuh dari _piggy back_ Rowoon. Tangannya dilepaskan paksa.

"Ja..jaehyun, sudah berapa lama menunggu ? Ayo silahkan masuk." Rowoon membuka pintu lebar sambil tersenyum gugup. Dia mempersilahkan Jaehyun untuk duduk tapi Jaehyun tetap berdiri di dalam ruangan di dekat pintu masuk. Pria berambut pirang dengan kemeja biru pucat itu dengan canggung melihat anak yang mengusap pantatnya.

Rowoon hanya memandang anak itu sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Ini belum jam kantor! Kenapa kau sudah mulai bekerja?" Anak itu sekarang menghentakkan kakinya.

"Chani-ya, _jebal."_ Rasanya pria yang tingginya hampir 190cm itu mau menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Oke oke bersikap dewasa bla bla bla. Pembicaraan orang dewasa. Aku pergi sekarang." Remaja berwajah imut itu memutar mata besarnya, mengambil tas di tempat duduk dan berjalan menunduk keluar ruangan tapi saat dia bersisian dengan Jaehyun dan hampir bersentuhan dia berhenti dan menegang. Kepalanya terangkat.

"Kau mau menggoda wonwon ku hah ?" Bibir penuh remaja imut itu terbuka sama dengan matanya yang terbuka lebih lebar. Dia menggunakan nama panggilan yg dia putuskan sepihak.

" _Menggoda?"_ Jaehyun berbicara dalam hati. Dahinya berkerut tidak mengerti.

"Chani..." Rowoon menggeram.

"Pagi-pagi saat kantor kosong, berlagak memberikan laporan tapi menebar bau semerbak begini. Dari luar kau terlihat gagah tapi ternyata hanya _Omega_ haus belaian. Astaga kau sudah menikah ? Benar kata Hwiyoung orang dewasa memang gila. Asal kau tau Rowoon Hyung milikku, dia.."

"KANG CHANI" Bukan anak yang di teriaki tapi Jaehyun yang kaget dengan tingkah Rowoon. Rowoon itu atasannya yang perhatian dan ramah tidak pernah marah.

' _Keluar Chani'_ Bulu kuduk Jaehyun meremang mendengar _Alpha Voice_ Rowoon.

' _Tidak aku tetap disini' Holyshit_ bocah ingus ini _Alpha_ Jaehyun tidak menyangka.

Jaehyun rasanya sesak seperti terhimpit oleh sesuatu kasat mata. Dia ingin keluar saja dari ruangan itu tapi dia sudah terdiam terjebak. Pria berkulit pucat itu hanya melihat Rowoon yang berjalan ke arah Chani dengan muka marah. Jaehyun berharap Rowoon tidak bertindak kasar karena anak itu masih sekolah masih SMA .

"Aduhhh sakit sakit! Awas kalau kalian mesum aku adukan _appa,_ aku adukan _Appa_ !" Anak itu berteriak saat Rowoon menarik sedikit rambut diatas kupingnya. Dia membawa anak itu keluar.

Jaehyun hanya berdiri menunggu saja. Sepertinya Rowoon mengantar anak itu ke lobby karena cukup lama dia keluar.

"Maaf dengan kelakuan anak itu oke. Biasannya dia tidak separah itu. Jaehyun. Hey hey, tenang duduk lah." Rowoon memukul pelan lengan kanan Jaehyun. Dia duduk di tempat duduknya sendiri sambil menghela napas dan tersenyum lebar.

"I..iya. Ini hasil laporan jum'at lalu Saya buat dalam 4 berita. Didalam ini bukti rekaman wawancara." Jaehyun yang duduk memberikan beberapa kertas dan Rowoon mendekat dan mengambil kertas itu. Menatap kertas itu dengan seksama.

"Johnny sedang sibuk ya ?" Oke bukan mengomentari beritanya malah itulah yang keluar dari mulut editor tampan Jaehyun.

"Begitulah." Jaehyun kaget kenapa Rowoon tau, dan kenapa dia berbicara seperti itu ketika dia memberi laporan. Tiba-tiba terngiang ngiang kata-kata anak tadi.

"Rowoon-ssi , kenapa anak itu berbicara seperti itu padaku?" Jaehyun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Bagaimanapun Rowoon sudah sangat ramah pada Jaehyun, dan Johnny selalu mengatakan untuk santai saja dengan sahabatnya lamanya itu.

Rowoon tidak menjawab. Terlihat jakunnya bergerak dan dia menjilat bibirnya cepat. Untuk sepersekian detik ekspresi wajahnya tidak terbaca lalu kembali menjadi ekspresi normal dirinya.

"Kau sedang _heat_ Jaehyun." Itu harusnya berupa pertanyaan , tetapi nada nya seperti pernyataan mantap.

Jaehyun membelalakkan matanya dan mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Oke ini memalukan.

"Aku.. Saya sungguh.." Jaehyun kelabakan menjawabnya

" _Heat_ itu adalah siklus normal yang akan dialami semua orang dengan gender ABO Omega. Anak itu belum 3 bulan 'dewasa' jadi masih sensitif terhadap aroma _heat_." Oke telinga Rowoon sudah memerah membicarakan hal ini di kantor hanya berdua pula.

"Tapi aku sudah minum _supressor_ memang masih tercium?" Jaehyun sudah meminum satu pil tadi.

"Dari jarak dekat ya. Saat kau di pintu tadi tidak." Rowoon sedikit kaku.

"Parahkah? Efeknya, untukmu?" Jaehyun tidak percaya. Oke dia ingin tau separah apa. Terutama untuk _Alpha_ seperti orang didepannya.

"won-won ssi ?" Jaehyun menekan karena Rowoon hanya diam saja

"Jangan panggil aku itu. Kau mau jawaban yang seperti apa?" Sekarang Rowoon sudah menutup kertas itu dan fokus pada Jaehyun.

"Tentu yang jujur transparan, fakta tanpa _sugar coating_." Jaehyun merasa dia seperti bertanya pada narasumber yang informasinya adalah mendekati vital.

"Sedikit.. baiklah cukup parah bagiku efeknya. Ini perumpamaan tapi setara, rasanya seperti... seperti aku melihat kau menari nari setengah telanjang di atas meja kerjaku ini." Rowoon menatap Jaehyun lekat-lekat.

"Ohh..." Terlalu terkejut untuk memberikan respon yang benar, hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut pria berambut pirang itu. Tatapan lelaki yang lebih tinggi dari suaminya itu jadi terasa menakutkan, apa dia harus lari dari sana.

"Tenang saja Jaehyun-ah tidak perlu panik. Aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk menyentuh _mate_ orang apalagi Johnny Seo, dia bisa membakarku sahabatnya hidup-hidup." Senyum Rowoon tidak terlalu memberikan pria di depannya itu kelegaan.

"Aku pikir satu pil cukup meredam ? Aku tidak tau Rowoon-ssi maaf ya ampun." Jaehyun menelan ludahnya dan keringat hampir mengucur. Ini sangat memalukan.

"Tidak ada yang pernah mencoba mengganggumu? eh maksudku memberitahukanmu kalau _heat_ mu berbeda dengan orang normal?" Rowoon mengubah posisi duduknya. Dia jadi khawatir, bagaimana kalau lelaki manis di depannya kenapa-napa. Oke dia terlihat macho dan kuat, tapi kalau _heat_ itu badan jadi lemah dan bisa kambuh, bagaimana kalau dia dikeroyok, atau diberi minuman berisi hal buruk, waduh.

"Tidak ada. " Jaehyun berkata pelan. Kalau sedang _heat_ keluar dari kediaman besar keluarga Jung adalah terlarang.

"Teman di tempat kerjamu dulu mungkin ada yang memberitahu?" Rowoon menyipitkan matanya.

"Ini tempat kerja pertamaku , sebelumnya aku hanya membantu pekerjaan _abeoji_ di rumah," Jaehyun hanya tersenyum hambar.

"Teman-teman kuliah ?" Rowoon heran Jaehyun kan 25 tahun

"Aku kuliah online dari rumah. Jadi tidak ." Jaehyun berkata jujur dia tidak pernah merasakan kuliah yang seutuhnya dengan teman teman , melakukan kegiatan.

"Teman sekolah?" Oke Rowoon merasa dia sudah terlalu kurang ajar ingin tau tapi dia penasaran.

"Aku dari kecil _homeschooling_. Tutor belajar, tata krama dan bermusik semua datang ke rumah. Dari dulu tinggal di Amerika sampai pindah ke Korea." Jaehyun memilin ujung tasnya.

Semenjak tau gender ABO nya keluarga Jung benar benar mengekang Jaehyun. Mungkin itulah satu satunya bentuk kepedulian. Tidak tau kepedulian atau ketakutan akan terjadi sesuatu pada anak mereka dan mencemari nama baik keluarga kaya itu. Jaehyun tidak pernah membangkang karena dia takut orang tuanya akan membencinya. Dulu hidupnya datar serba diatur, bahkan jodohnya juga, tapi semenjak bertemu Johnny dia menjadi berubah. Dapat bersikap lebih terbuka dan lebih ekspresif mengenai perasaan dan pemikiran. Dia bekerja juga itu keinginan pribadi yang didukung oleh suaminya. Johnny mewarnai hidupnya yang _monochrome_. Tidak aneh kalau dia menjadi sangat _attached_ dengan suaminya dan sedikit egois sangat ingin diperhatikan. Dulu dia diawasi bukan diperhatikan. _Heat_ pertamanya adalah saat dia 19 tahun dan itu cukup telat. Dia dipindahkan ke rumah keluarga Jung di Jeju yang tidak tidak terlalu banyak orang. Diberi suntikan supressor rutin untuk membantunya supaya tidak terlalu tersiksa. Kadang kalau dia tidak kuat orang tuanya akan membuat sepupu dekatnya Jungkook untuk datang. Tentu membantunya. Tidak aneh dalam keluarganya untuk membuat orang yang masih keluarga jauh membantu. Itu untuk menjaga jangan sampai anggota keluarganya disentuh orang yang tidak jelas dan dapat membuat hal yang tidak diinginkan. Bertemu Johnny saat dia kembali ke Seoul diumur 21 tahun adalah kebetulan yang sangat dia syukuri dalam hidupnya.

"Baiklah oke. Sekarang kau sudah tau Jaehyun, jadi bisa lebih berhati-hati, bukan bermaksud merendahkanmu atau.. aduh maksudnya, kalau editor mu bukan aku, sahabat Johnny yang disuruh mengawasimu disini, aku adalah orang lain, maka sebaiknya tindakanmu hari ini menemuiku pagi-pagi dengan kondisi kantor sepi begini, jangan dilakukan. Pil itu kurasa kurang membantu, mungkin lebih ampuh kalau dibantu Johnny _mate_ mu sendiri, maksudku, kau mengertikan haha." Rowoon tertawa garing ini terlalu canggung.

"Johnny tidak pulang ke rumah malam kemarin." Suara Jaehyun seketika bergetar dan dia menunduk dalam. Jawabannya mengagetkan orang yang lebih tinggi dari suaminya itu.

' _Drama apa lagi ini Ya Tuhan'_ Rowoon memandang pria didepannya kasihan.

"Kau tau dia kemana ?dia pasti bilang kemana kan ?" Rowoon menggeser semua kertas dan merapikannya.

"Dia bilang ada pekerjaan mendadak dan malam kemarin dia tidak bisa pulang." Sekarang Jaehyun sudah menyentuh lehernya dan terlihat dari matanya kepanikan dan ketakutan.

"Apa kalian bertengkar , maksudku ada argumen sebelumnya ?" Nada bicara Rowoon sudah melembut. Terbersit rasa kasihan melihat Jaehyun.

"Begitulah. Kami jarang sebenarnya. _Oh God_ apa dia menghubungimu ? Demi Tuhan aku berusaha menghubunginya tapi nihil. Aku tidak masalah jika memang pekerjaan , tapi perasaanku bilang lain, kemarin itu kami bertengkar memang salahku, tapi dia tidak pulang ke rumah apa itu tidak keterlaluan, bagaimana kalau..." Sekarang tangan Jaehyun sudah menangkup seluruh wajahnya, dia benar benar panik tapi tidak tau harus berbicara dengan siapa.

"Tenang Jaehyun, rileks. Salah satu kebiasaan buruk Johnny adalah dia suka seperti itu. Dari waktu aku pertukaran pelajar di Amerika. Jika ada masalah dengan orang tuanya selalu kabur dari rumah tapi hanya sebentar. Waktu dia habis putus dengan Taeyong saat kuliah itulah puncaknya dia sering kabur dari dorm universitas kalau ada cekcok dengan temannya." Rowoon menjelaskan panjang lebar, dia sudah berteman dengan Johnny sejak dia masih SMA tentu tau benar.

"Lalu kapan dia kembali? Apa yang dia lakukan saat kabur begitu ? Memang dia selalu mematikan alat komunikasi?" Jaehyun sangat frustasi karena dia baru tau sisi Johnny yang ini. Dia sangat takut Johnny meninggalkannya.

"Waktu zaman kuliah sih aku pernah menjemput dia habis tidur dengan model laki-laki dan perempuan yang aku tidak kenal benar. Kalau stress anak itu kadang suka melakukan hal tidak benar, mabuk lah. Pokoknya semenjak diselingkuhi, maksudku putus dari Taeyong kelakuannya semakin menjadi." Oke Rowoon sepertinya terlalu banyak memberikan informasi dan muka Jaehyun yang sudah pucat oleh warna kulit alami, semakin pucat karena membayangkan suaminya tidur dengan orang lain.

"Ti..tidur... aku.." Oke Jaehyun sepertinya bisa pingsan untuk kapan saja, rasanya kepalanya berputar putar. Tangan sudah meremas helaian rambut halusnya.

"Itu dulu Jaehyun ! Jangan kau pikirkan, maafkan aku. Sumpah itu dulu saat sebelum dia bertemu denganmu. Setelah bertemu denganmu _He totally turn into saint_. Dia sangat mencintai dan menghormatimu tidak mungkin dia seperti itu." Rowoon berusaha menenangkan Jaehyun yang terlihat panik. Hal yang dikatakannya adalah benar, Johnny bolak balik gereja karena mengikuti Jaehyun. Tidak keluar malam cuma karena _video call_ dengan Jaehyun. Dia belajar mengenai anak-anak cuma demi membantu Jaehyun yang kerepotan dipaksa mengasuh Chenle kecil waktu itu. Jaehyun, Jaehyun, _my Jay_ ,Jaehyun, hampir muntah waktu itu Rowoon mendengar Johnny mengatakan itu seperti mantra setiap hari. Seperti apa bentuk laki-laki yang menjerat hati singa penakluk? Rowoon sampai penasaran. Ternyata tidak berlebihan kata-kata Johnny. _'He like an angel it's crazy how human can be that perfect Rowoon-ah'_. Benar saja rambut sedikit ikal dengan warna cokelat gelap, pipi tembamnya. Jaehyun terlihat seperti malaikat kecil di lukisan klasik. Hanya saja dia tinggi, tidak tambun tapi tegap proposional, tanpa sayap putih dipunggungnya. Senyumnya kekanak-kanakan dengan lesung pipi. Jantung Rowoon seakan berhenti sesaat ketika Johnny akhirnya mengenalkan kekasihnya itu. Dengan melihat Johnny memandang Jaehyun, dan Jaehyun tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu , pahamlah dia, bahwa mereka ditakdirkan saling memiliki.

"Bagaimana aku tidak kepikiran, dia pergi ini salahku." Jaehyun menggigit bibirnya dia sudah hampir tumpah. Memikirkan apa yang akan Johnny lakukan diluar sana.

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan sampai Johnny seperti ini ?" Sekarang Rowoon berdiri di samping meja lebih dekat dengan Jaehyun.

' _Aku menolaknya.'_ Jaehyun mau berkata begitu tapi tercekat. Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan ini, akan memalukan martabat suaminya sendiri.

Rowoon tidak memaksa Jaehyun yang hanya dia memilin jarinya sendiri. Terlalu lama dalam diam dia menghembuskan nafasnya."Tenanglah dia pasti akan pulang, percaya padaku. Ah, kau harus memberitahunya bahwa kau sedang _heat_ sekarang , tidak mungkin dia tidak segera pulang. Dia adalah _Alpha_ yang tidak mungkin membiarkan _mate_ nya menderita sendirian ketika dia dibutuhkan."

"Aku membutuhkan dia Rowoon-ssi, tapi, aku tidak enak, setelah kesalahanku waktu itu, aku takut membuat dia marah."

"Percaya padaku tidak ada satupun _Alpha_ di dunia ini yang akan marah ketika _mate_ nya bilang dia sedang _heat_ dan butuh untuk ditemani, yang ada kalau bisa terbang , mereka akan terbang langsung menemani pasangan mereka. _Apalagi kalau mate nya tampan dan aroma heat nya semanis dirimu_ " Rowoon berusaha meyakinkan Jaehyun. Meski kata-kata terakhir hanya terucap di dalam hati

"Dia pasti akan memaafkanmu karena dia sangat mencintaimu. Ah, sekarang sudah jam 7:40. Bagaimana kalau kau mungkin coba minum kopi atau apapun supaya segar sebelum bekerja. Dawon biasanya sudah datang jam segini dia akan senang kalau kau mengajaknya. Aku akan memeriksa beritamu ini." Rowoon memang peduli dengan Jaehyun, tetapi tujuan utamanya adalah memang mengusir halus Jaehyun dari ruangannya. Percaya atau tidak berlama-lama di ruangan sempit ini hanya berdua saja dengan aroma _Heat_ Jaehyun yang menggoda. Rowoon takut dia berbuat yang tidak-tidak. Dia hanyalah _Alpha_ biasa, kontrolnya ada batas.

"Baiklah.. Umm terakhir Rowoon-ssi, kau bilang Johnny tidak akan melakukan hal jelek seperti dulu. Tapi, dia benar benar tidak pulang, apa kau tau dia biasanya menginap dimana atau bersama siapa ?" Jaehyun sadar dia diusir halus, tapi rasa ingin tahu dan kekhawatiran membuatnya berani bertanya.

"Selain aku... Kau tau Doyoung sahabat Johnny juga? Biasanya kalau ada sesuatu, Johnny akan datang padanya. Nanti aku akan bertanya pada Doyoung apa Johnny menginap di tempatnya. Kalau dia menjawab pesanku, aku akan memberitahukan padamu." Rowoon memberikan senyum untuk meyakinkan.

"Ah.. Doyoung. Aku tau tapi tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Terimakasih Rowoon-ssi maaf aku malah mengganggu waktumu dengan berbicara mengenai masalah pribadiku." Jaehyun berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Jaehyun, meski kita baru bertemu lagi dua bulan ini, kita sudah saling mengenal sejak tiga setengah tahun lalu, panggil Rowoon Hyung saja. Oke editor Kim di depan pegawai lain, tapi kalau berdua Rowoon."

"Rowoon Hyung bukan wonwon ?" tanya Jaehyun sambill tersenyum jahil dan terlihat dua lesung pipinya.

Rowoon hanya terkekeh sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hah anak itu, Rowoon Hyung saja." Rowoon menunjuk Jaehyun dengan jari telunjuknya bercanda.

Jaehyun kemudian menunduk singkat dan berbalik hendak pergi. Tetapi dia tertahan karena dia dipanggil lagi.

"Jaehyun.. Kalau ada terjadi sesuatu atau ada yang mengganggumu beritahu aku oke." Entah setan jenis apa yang merasuki Kim Seokwoo sehingga tangan besarnya sudah mengusap kepala suami orang yang sedang _heat_.

Celakanya bukannya kaget atau marah Jaehyun menutup matanya dan menikmati sedikit sentuhan itu. Bagaimanapun dia sedang dalam fase dimana dia membutuhkan sentuhan.

" _Awas kalau kalian mesum aku adukan appa!"_

Seketika suara teriakan bocah 17 tahun terdengar jelas di kepala lelaki 189cm yang hampir bermain 'api' ini. Dengan sisa kesadaran dia membalikkan tubuh Jaehyun dan mendorongnya untuk keluar dari ruangan itu kemudian menutup pintu itu keras. Dia kemudian berbalik dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada pintu.

" _Johnny, akan membunuhku."_ Batin Rowoon sambil melihat tangan kanannya.

 **bersambung...**

* * *

 **Answer for some guest/non member comments.**

Untuk kak daun, Yuta adalah ssan namja dan dominan. Jadi kalau ditanya Semenya siapa ? Jawabannya Yuta. Tidak pernah terbayang sekalipun dalam imajinasi ka daun Taeyong yg manis lembut mengontrol Yuta yg blingsatan begitu X'D.

Yutae banyak sekali anaknya ? Yuta tiga kali goal. Kenta dan Kento adalah kembar. Begitu juga dengan Yuto dan Yuno. Yuta ingin sekali anak perempuan dan Himeko adalah hadiah untuknya.

Taeyong jangan jadi PHO? Johnjae tanpa Taeyong sebagai PHO? Bagai roma biskuit sari gandum rasa kacang, ga enak. #PLAKK . Nggak ah sepertinya tidak menuju kesitu untuk kelanjutan ceritanya

* * *

DISINI ADA YG NONTON MAKE IT RIGHT SERIES dan Advance bravery?

or SOTUS or my bromance, or any BL drama ? X'D

* * *

Maaf chapter ini jelek and zero johnjae interaction, tapi bisa melihat sedikit mengenai karakter dan masa lalu tokoh utama.

Terimakasih atau review, fav, dan foll nya.

Ditunggu reviewnya hehe


	4. Avoidance behavior

Di tempat lain dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan.

Johnny bisa merasakan nafas hanya orang lain pada wajahnya. Dia hanya diam, tidak bisa bergerak karena perintah. Dia bisa merasakan jemari panjang menelusuri rambut bagian atasnya. Matanya beradu dengan mata cantik. Bentuknya seperti mata rubah, memicing penuh keseriusan. Terasa sensasi kegelian dari kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh si mata rubah itu.

" _Holyshit_ apa yang kau lakukan padaku Doyoung, Jaehyun tidak akan suka dengan ini." Johnny tidak percaya, Cuma karena menginap semalam membuat dia harus mendapat perlakukan begitu.

"Suka atau tidak kau akan terlihat lebih baik tentu, kau harus percaya padaku." Doyoung memainkan tanganya lihai.

Doyoung yang adalah sahabat Johnny , sekarang sedang melakukan _trim_ pada alis Johnny dan menyapukan pensil alis untuk mempertegas alisnya. Doyoung adalah _make up artist_ untuk majalah di tempat Johnny bekerja. Dia geram dengan alis Johnny dan ingin merapikannya. Jika keadaan normal johnny tidak akan mau. Hanya saja sekarang dia yang seperti orang stress datang malam malam ke apartemennya dan ingin menginap lalu bilang ingin bercerita mengenai sesuatu yang penting. Hotel itu bayar, apalagi konsultasi psikologi, tentu Doyoung tidak akan memberikan gratis. Kuasa untuk melakukan apapun pada alis dan mencoba beberapa nomor lipstick di bibir seksi itu adalah bayarannya. Lipstick sudah selesai sekarang tinggal alis.

"Doyoung, dengar, kau harus tau _I really fucked up totally fucked up please listen to me_." Johnny berusaha membuat Doyoung memberikan perhatiannya pada dirinya bukan bagian wajahnya.

"Yah jangan bergerak kalau sampai hancur akan kucukur bulumu yg lain. Baiklah cepat bicara." Doyoung dengan sedikit enggan memasukkan peralatan tempurnya ke kotak _make up_ dan mengambil tempat duduk. Ngomong ngomong mereka sedang berada di ruang make up di kantor mereka. Hari ini tidak ada pemotretan sehingga masih ada waktu senggang.

"Aku sudah membentak Jaehyun suamiku." Johnny berkata _to the point_ dia mengacak rambut yang sudah di _style_ oleh Doyoung dan menggigit bibirnya.

"TIDAK RAMBUTMU John. Oke, wow." Doyoung mengambil beberapa botol _base_ dari kotak _make up_ dan memilah milah.

"Wow?" Itu bukan reaksi yang diinginkan Johnny

"Wow karena , bukankah kalian seperti ini." Doyoung mengaitkan dua kelingkingnya.

"Doyoung _please_." Johnny makin frustasi.

"Oke , rapunzel mu itu , bukankah dulu kau selalu memujinya seperti para relijius memuji Tuhan, kau memanjat rumah mewahnya untuk menemuinya. Kenapa kau bisa membentak _snow punzel_ mu itu." Doyoung menyenderkan tanganya ke kursi. Jaehyun itu pucat seperti _snow white_ tapi hidupnya seperti _rapunzel_.

"Aku emosi , sangat emosi Doyoung."

"Yasudah kau malam ini pulang ke rumah minta maaf. Sayang maafkan aku marah marah denganmu, kecup sana sini, tusuk pantatnya selesai." Doyoung melengus marah.

"Doyoung ini tidak se _simple_ itu."

"Marah dengan pasangan itu biasa, apa dia sampai menangis nangis tidak kan ? Sudahlah aku juga sering marah pada Taeil." Doyoung memutar bola matanya.

"Aku membentaknya Doyoung. Pertama kali dengan _Alpha Voice_ dan mengatakan _'useless_ bilang dia tidak berguna." Johnny berkata dengan lebih keras dan memegang kuat lengan Doyoung.

"Aduh!"

"APA yang kau lakukan Johnny Seo!" Doyoung berbicara keras menyambar kerah baju Johnny yang sedang duduk.

"Kau gila hah ! Si pirang itu _omega_ kan ? Itu sama saja kau menodong pisau ke leher nya tolol !" Doyoung tiba tiba emosi dan jadi geram sendiri.

"Hoy tenang, aku menyesal sumpah. Makanya aku sampai kepikiran dan karena ada kejadian cekcok lagi, aku kabur saja."

"Kau dan kebiasaanmu ini. Dengar, aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan tipikal _Alpha_ yang menggunakan kekuasaan untuk menyudutkan pasangannya begitu. Kau tidak pernah membentak Taeyong dengan cara seperti itu dulu, meski kelakuannya cukup membuat pusing. Cepat berikan pembelaan sebelum aku tusuk mata mu itu dengan pensil alisku , cepat," Doyoung mengacungkan pensil alis berwarna hitam.

"Dia menolakku Doyoung. Saat aku mengajaknya untuk melakukan seks setelah kita 7 hari keluar kota. Aku tidak bisa mengontrolnya _Alpha_ ku yang langsung marah, _can't control it I swear._ "

Doyoung tidak berkata apapun saat Johnny menyelesaikan bicaranya, terjadi keheningan nyaris satu menit.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH WOAHHH HOIII JOHNNY SEO DITOLAK, JOHNNY SEO DI HMMPHHH." Doyoung berteriak seperti orang gila dan mulutnya dibekap oleh Johnny.

"Sssst _OMG_." Johnny menahan Doyoung yang menggeliat. Mukanya merah. Dia malu.

"Lepas! Rasakan kau John. Bagaimana rasanya ditolak untuk pertama kalinya ? Pecah telur rekormu dengan _mate_ mu sendiri astaga. Akan aku masukkan ini dalam rubik _bedroom talk_ di majalah kita . _Omoo_ ." Doyoung tidak berlebihan. Johnny Seo mungkin bukan orang paling _hot_ atau tampan di dunia. Bukan juga orang paling kaya meski dari keluarga berada. Akan tetapi satu kehebatannya. Dia tidak pernah ditolak. Ditolak menjadi pacar pernah, tapi tidak pernah ditolak soal urusan bawah. Entah kenapa semua seakan berlutut padanya. Ingin merasakan paling tidak satu malam dengannya. Lelaki, wanita pasti akan bilang 'ya' untuk satu malam panas bersama Johnny Seo. Bahkan wanita ber _mate_ sekalipun, atau sahabatnya sendiri.

"Diamlah jangan kepalang senang, ingat dulu kau menginginkanku juga! Kalau kau sampai berani, aku juga akan masukkan cerita dengan judul, 'Aku menggoda roomate di kampus karena pacarku lebih memilih menonton acara musikal daripada seks di liburan chuseok.'" Johnny menyilangkan tangannya.

" _Shit_. Kita berjanji tidak mengungkit itu lagi selamanya janji darah. Oke dengar. Pertama selamat untuk pecah telormu. Kemudian sampai dia menolak mu kenapa ? Penis gendutmu itu sudah tidak berfungsi ?" Kening Doyoung mengerut. Heran juga dia.

"Bukan. Jadi, waktu itu suasana yang sudah mendukung. Dia terlihat sudah benar benar siap, sudah tinggal lepas landas _Jojo_ lalu dia sadar tidak ada kondom dan lube, lalu aku menawarkan memakai _handcream_ nya buat lube tapi dia menolakku , aku kepalang emosi keluar deh beruang grizzly. Uggh dia menangis Doyoung, nyawaku hampir terbang. Tapi kubilang ini membingungkan mengontrol diri kalau dirimu _Alpha_ saat marah itu susah. Ayah, Ibuku kan _Alpha_ jadi.. Doyoung?" Johnny bingung dengan Doyoung yang terdiam seperti kaget.

"Kenapa dia menolakmu kalau kau sudah punya pengganti _lube?_ " Doyoung memiringkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin karena tidak ada kondomnya?" Sekarang Johnny yang memiringkan kepalanya

"John. Dia itu suamimu kalian jalan 3 tahun menikah , apakah saatnya untuk memakai kondom seperti pasangan ingusan 16 tahun ? Apa kalian memang tipe yg selalu memakai kondom ?" Doyoung menjadi cerewet ingin tahu urusan tempat tidur orang. Tapi biar saja ini kan Johnny mereka itu sudah tidak saling malu bercerita apapun, Doyoung sudah tau Johnny luar dalam, sifatnya, tubuhnya juga oops.

"Tidak juga, waktu itu dia bilang _he is not in pill_ , dia tidak memakai kontrasepsi , haishh aku harusnya mengerti." Johnny mengacak rambutnya.

"Kenapa dia harus memakai kontrasepsi, kalian pasangan menikah, bukankah justru orang berlomba lomba punya anak." Doyoung mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kami memutuskan untuk tidak punya anak dulu." Johnny mengikuti gestur Doyoung.

"Sampai kapan ? Berbahaya untuknya jika terjadi kehamilan di atas 25 tahun karena dia _omega_ laki-laki, sedikit berbeda."

"Aku tidak tau sampai kapan." Hati Johnny sedikit terusik, bagaimana dengan Jaehyun jika harus mengandung di atas umur 25 , dia takut akan terjadi sesuatu dengannya.

"Apa kau pernah mendiskusikan dengan dia John ?" Doyoung berkata hati-hati.

"Diskusi apa, tentang anak ?Ya pernah tapi jarang. Dia selalu tampak sedih kalau mendiskusikan tentang itu jadi aku tidak tega."

"Dia sedih , tapi menolakmu jika tanpa pengaman. Jadi intinya dia tidak mau punya anak ?" Doyoung pura-pura melihat peralatan _make up_ nya sebenarnya dia gugup untuk membahas hal sensitif.

"Eh ? _What are you talking about_ semua keluarganya memaksanya, kami hanya menunda itu saja." Johnny pikir manusia bergender O mana yang tidak mau punya anak. Taeyong saja semakin banyak anak semakin senang.

"Kau pernah cerita dia dari keluarga _traditional_ benarkan? Ini sudah 2017 tapi setauku menolak _alpha mate_ ketika dia menginginkan untuk 'melakukan' itu adalah tabu. Dari ceritamu mengenai dia dulu, dia itu sangat penurut, jadi melakukan hal tabu atau pembangkangan itu membuktikan kalau dia benar benar menghindari diri dari kemungkinan kau dapat membuahinya. Wah kau harus bicara serius dengannya." Doyoung membuat lingkaran dengan jarinya dan memasukkan pensil alis ke dalam lingkaran itu.

"Aku tidak yakin _Tokki..."_ Johnny berbicara pelan.

"Kau sendiri ? Bagaimana ? Mau punya anak kan ?" Doyoung yakin jawabannya ya.

Johnny tidak langsung menjawab. Dia kaget bahwa dia sendiri cukup bingung dengan apa yang akan dia jawab. Johnny membayangkan bagaimana nanti semua memberi selamat pada Jaehyun. Memeluknya, memberi pujian dan membuat wajah tampannya itu semakin tidak manusiawi dengan senyuman manisnya. Tidak ada lagi kata-kata menyindir dan kerutan di dahi putih suaminya. Mungkin Jaehyun akan kepayahan tapi Johnny siap untuk membantunya. Kebahagiaan Jaehyun adalah kebahagiaan Johnny. Bayi kecil dengan lesung pipi tidaklah buruk.

" _Maybe.._ tentu mau." Johnny tersenyum pada Doyoung.

Doyoung hanya menatap senyuman tidak biasa dari sahabatnya itu. Terlihat dari matanya, ada sesuatu yang tidak terucap.

"Hoi, kenapa jadi membicarakan tentang anak sih ? Sekarang intinya bagaimana aku harus memperbaiki kesalahanku dan meminta maaf pada Jay kesayanganku." Johnny menghentakkan sedikit tangan ke meja.

"Hehe..Oke, oke.. jadi cara meminta maaf setelah menjadi suami bajingan itu... _Heol_ _shibbal!_." Tiba tiba Doyoung mengumpat melihat ponsel nya di atas meja rias.

"Kenapa ?" Johnny heran dengan kelakukan sahabat dekatnya itu.

"HAH si tiang listrik, berani berani nya mencoba menelponku dan mengirim pesan!" Doyoung kaget melihat nomor yang dia mau lupakan tapi hapal benar.

"Kau masih mendiamkan Rowoon ?" Johnny menganga tidak percaya.

"Kenapa memangnya ? Kau pikir bagaimana rasanya ditolak hah!" Doyoung berkata sengit sambil menghapus pesan tanpa membaca dan me _rejecet_ telepon.

"Itu kan sudah lama Doyoung-ah. Sudah enam bulan lalu ? Kita kan dulu berteman. Dia juga tetap ingin menjaga hubungan baik denganmu kan" Johnny menggelengkan kepalanya. Memang cinta itu bisa menghancurkan persahabatan.

"Hubungan baik persetan. Aku malu kalah dengan bocah ingus Johnny Seo. Seorang Doyoung" Lelaki manis itu menutup wajahnya. Doyoung itu cerewet dan penuh percaya diri.

"Jadi dia benar benar serius dengan Chani? tak kusangka." Johnny selama ini tau kalau Rowoon selalu dibuntuti oleh anak kecil. Bahkan saat mereka ke _club_ bersama untuk sekedar kumpul dengan teman lama, anak itu membuat keributan memaksa masuk. Dia pikir sikap dingin Rowoon adalah penolakan.

"Sudahlah, pokoknya kalau kau ketemu dia kalau bisa curi ponsel nya dan hapus nomorku. Oh ya kembali ke masalahmu tadi bagaimana kalau kau langsung meminta maaf lewat pesan singkat atau telepon lalu setelah pulang ke rumah baru kau minta maaf yang benar benar dengan Jaehyun." Doyoung berdiri dan mengajak Johnny untuk mengambil _coffee_ di ruangan khusus di kantor mereka.

"Aku meninggalkan ponselku yang mati di rumah." Johnny meringis.

"Sampai sekarang John kebiasaan kekanak-kanakanmu itu ? Kau benar benar tidak berubah. Yasudah begini kau tulis surat permintaan maaf yang banyak dengan bahasa gombalan gilamu itu, lalu belikan kesukaan dia dulu apa itu coklat ferrari... "

Dan Doyoung terus mengatakan semua daftar barang hadiah yang harus Johnny bawa pulang ke rumah saat menebus kesalahannya kemarin dan kemarinya lagi pada suaminya yang sangat dia cintai dan sayangi dengan berlebihan itu.


	5. Trippy advices

Rowoon bilang Doyoung tidak menjawab telpon atau pesan singkatnya. Johnny sama saja tidak bisa dihubungi. Berita Jaehyun ternyata membutuhkan informasi lebih agar layak terbit di halaman depan dan saat dia mengejar narasumber di perusahaan produsen peralatan militer itu dia harus mendapat penolakan wawancara, dia yang bersikeras akhirnya diizinkan untuk wawancara, tapi bukan di kantor, malam hari di apartemen pribadi petinggi perusahaan itu. Tentu saja Jaehyun menolak. Apa-apaan itu, itu bukan wawancara namanya. Pemuda kelahiran Februari ini menjadi semakin _stress_. Rowoon menyarankannya untuk pulang saja melihat kondisi fisiknya yang terlihat akan tumbang kapan saja itu. Majalah tempat mereka bekerja adalah salah satu majalah yang ke "kiri". Liberal, mendukung emansipasi pergerakan masyarakat bergender O dalam ABO untuk mendapat hak khusus mereka. Salah satunya memberikan cuti singkat jika _heat_ tidak memungkinkan atau 'mengganggu' untuk bekerja. Jaehyun bisa izin setengah hari kerja jika _heat_ di hari pertama dan kedua. Akan tetapi dia menolak. Dia tidak ingin dianggap lemah. Jaehyun lelaki kuat. Oke tidak kuat kalau soal Johnny pasangannya jadi sekarang dia sedang berada di kantin kantornya yang seperti restaurant kecil untuk mencari seseorang. Disini sepi dan terlihat dua orang baru keluar dan hanya ada satu orang yang duduk di pojok sendiri. Sepi kantin ini karena katanya makanannya kurang enak dan orang lebih memilih makan di _cafe_ di sekitar kantor yang bertaburan banyaknya.

Jaehyun tidak duduk di salah satu meja kosong yang banyak. Dia memilih duduk di meja orang yang duduk sendirian itu.

"Hai, boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya Jaehyun sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Eeeh? Bo..boleh silahkan duduk saja duduk." Laki-laki kecil yang berwajah manis itu mempersilahkannya.

Laki-laki itu berambut coklat gelap. Matanya bulat dengan hidung imut dan pipi _chubby_. Mata bulatnya yang menggemaskan ditutupi oleh kacamata dengan frame tipis berwarna silver gelap. Bibirnya cukup tidak lebar, bibirnya kecil tumpah, merah merekah. Warna kulitnya tidak kalau pucat dengan kulit Jaehyun. Hanya lelaki ini memilih untuk memakai sedikit _make up_ pada wajahnya, jika kamu mendekat maka akan terlihat. Dia menggemaskan, tapi ada yang perlu diperhatikan. Kantung mata hitamnya jelas dan warna biru keunguan di sudut bibirnya yang sedikit robek.

Bukan makanan yang dihidangkan pramusaji, ternyata dua gelas susu stroberi dengan banyak es batu didalamnya, Jaehyun berdoa singkat. Lelaki di depannya hanya mencuri pandang sedikit dan meneruskan memakan saladnya.

"Selamat Makan Kun." Kata Jaehyun sambil menatap Kun dan makanannya.

"Selamat makan Jaehyun." Kun tersenyum dan meneruskan bingung makan apanya itu kan susu. Dia melihat bibir Jaehyun mengerucut lucu saat menghisap sedotan. _Apakah dia sudah makan sebelumnya ? Ini kan siang hari pas pada jam makan siang_. Kun membatin.

"Ah.. segarnya. " Kata Jaehyun sambil menempelkan dua gelas itu ke pipinya. Dia tersenyum dan menutup matanya,

"Jaehyun, apa kau sudah makan? Kenapa hanya minum su.. Oh!" Celetuk Kun tiba-tiba. Dia kemudian membulatkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya saat dia menghirup aroma manis. Tidak sepenuhnya manis tapi pas seperti _Red Velvet_. Tidak menggoda untuk Kun tapi manis terasa, dia tau itu aroma _Heat_ Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menghentikan menghisap susunya. Jaehyun adalah seorang _food hunter_ suka makan banyak , makananya yang enak baik makanan berat atau camilan, tapi tentu setiap _heat_ mau tidak mau dia menjaga, bahkan berusaha tidak makan berat sedikitpun.

"Aku.."

"Aku juga ! Maksudku kemarin _heat_ hari terakhir." Kun tiba tiba melontarkan kata-kata dipikirannya. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa mengontrol bicaranya. Dia kenal sudah berbulan dengan Jaehyun tapi rasanya belum begitu dekat dengan untuk membicarakan hal sensitif begitu. Oke mungkin agak akrab di _kakaotalk_ tapi tetap saja Kun tidak tau bagaimana Jaehyun menganggapnya. Semenjak gosip insiden _heat_ dadakan Jaehyun yang menyebar sampai di lantainya dia jadi merasa simpati. Dia _omega_ dan laki-laki, jadi paham benar bagaimana rasanya hidup Jaehyun. Pacar Kun sangat posesif dan _territorial,_ pertemanan Kun terbatas, kalau berteman dengan Jaehyun pasti pacarnya nya tidak akan melarang. Jadi tiga bulan lalu, Kun yang super pemalu itu berani mengajak Jaehyun berkenalan. Dengan sangat _awkward_.

"Maaf Jaehyun, aku duluan ya." Kun yang merasa kata-katanya mungkin membuat Jaehyun jengah memutuskan untuk berdiri mau pergi meninggalkan salad nya yang masih ada sisa.

"Kenapa kau pergi ? Benar aku sedang _heat_ makanya tidak makan. Ya, kau tahulah kenapa. Emm..Apa kau sibuk Kun ? Kalau tidak sibuk aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu sebenarnya. " Telinga Jaehyun memerah karena malu. Tapi dia menahan tangan kecil Kun dan memohon dengan tatapannya.

"A..aku tidak sibuk. Boleh-boleh bicara saja Jaehyun. Maaf aku bertindak konyol." Ada sedikit rona dipipi Kun, pria manis itu memegang rambutnya. Kemudian dia duduk dan melirik Jaehyun yang terus menyeruput susu nya. Dia pun memutuskan untuk menghabiskan saladnya juga tanpa menatap Jaehyun karena malu. Jelas dia paham benar kenapa Jaehyun tidak makan. Dia itu _heat_ sepertinya hari awal-awal karena kentara sekali Kun saja dapat merasa. Jaehyun sedang _Anal diet_. Yaitu diet untuk menjaga diri tidak makan padat agar anal atau lubang pantatnya tetap bersih karena tidak _poop_. _That ass will get fucked so many times, ofc he should prepare_. Lebih baik kelaparan daripada terjadi kecelakaan saat melakukan seks dan membuat partnermu jijik.

"Kun, kau hanya makan salad untuk makan siang ?" Jaehyun menggigit es batu setelah menyendokknya ke mulut.

"I..iya begitulah. Aku sedang diet." Kun menatap Jaehyun yang sudah menuju ke gelas kedua sekarang.

"Ehh kenapa diet ?" Jaehyun heran. Badan kun kecil dan kurus. Hanya pipinya saja yang gempal.

"Pa..pacar ku benci orang gendut. Aku jelek, dan kalau gendut akan semakin buruk." Kun menutup sebagian wajahnya.

"Kau tidak jelek dan tidak gendut Kun, kau manis." Jaehyun tersenyum.

"Benarkah ? Haha, terimakasih. Jadi apa yang mau kau ceritakan Jaehyun?" Kun bersemu. Dia jarang dipuji.

"Begini, kita sudah saling mengenal tiga bulan dan kadang bertukar pesan. Sebenarnya aku ingin berbicara langsung denganmu tapi kita sama-sama sibuk dan kalau aku menghampirimu ketika akan makan siang bersama Editor Kim dan Senior Dawon kau malah menghindar. " Jaehyun mengerutkan alisnya.

"Maaf bukan aku bermaksud menghindar, tapi bagaimana ya menjelaskannya, aku takut." Kun tertawa gugup sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Takut kenapa?" Mata Jaehyun membulat lebih lebar. Apa dia terlihat menakutkan. Memang sih kata Johnny suaminya, Jaehyun itu punya _resting bitch face_ . Tapi dengan orang yang dia kenal Jaehyun sudah berusaha tersenyum sopan meski senyum irit.

"Editor Kim..." Kun memandang selain pada mata Jaehyun.

"Editor Kim itu baik Kun. Tidak usah takut dengannya, dia itu sangat ramah." Jaehyun sedikit tertawa dan menggeleng kepalanya.

"Hehe...Iya." Kun hanya meringis.

Jung Jaehyun anak baru di kantornya. Menjadi buah bibir karena ketampanannya. Banyak sekali yang mengaku menjadi penggemarnya. Meski sudah melihat jelas cincin melingkar di jari manis. Mau _Alpha, Omega, Beta,_ tidak peduli semua terpesona dengan Jaehyun. Padahal jika mendekat dapat terasa aroma maskulin yang mendominasi dan dingin dari Jaehyun. Yang adalah tanda ( _Marking_ ) dari Johnny suaminya. Beberapa masih nekat untuk mau mendekatinya, paling tidak ingin berbicara, tetapi mereka semua berpikir dua kali ketika melihat dua pengawal sejatinya. Dawon si ribut dan Editor Kim Rowoon. Dawon tidak terlalu mengerikan, hanya saja yang satu lagi, lelaki tinggi nyaris dua meter yang mengabsen setiap tatapan penggemar Jaehyun satu persatu dengan tatapan menyeramkan dan memberikan aura _Alpha_ yang menakutkan tentu membuat orang mundur teratur. Semenjak kejadian _'Heat_ dadakan', Editor Kim tidak pernah meninggalkan Jaehyun sendiri, sekalipun. Ya, bahkan ke kamar mandi.

"Serius Kun. Nanti akan aku kenalkan secara personal. Hmmh baiklah, begini. ada sesuatu yg aku ingin minta pendapatmu tentangnya. Hanya saja ini sangat rahasia dan personal, tapi aku tidak tau harus berbicara pada siapa lagi karena aku tidak punya teman dekat, maksudku yang sama. Kita sama-sama "O".." Suara Jaehyun memelan di akhir.

"Ahh.. tentu saja aku akan menjaga rahasia Jaehyun-ah. Tidak apa cerita saja, aku tau bagaimana frustasinya tidak dapat bercerita dengan orang lain. Jika ada masalah aku akan coba membantu." Mata Kun terlihat bergerak bersemangat. Mempunyai teman dan berguna baginya. Itu adalah kebahagiaan untuk diri Kun.

"Bagaimana cara meminta maaf pada _Alpha_ mu yang marah ?" Jaehyun berkata pelan malu-malu.

Mata Kun yang bulat membesar.

"Kau bisa memasak?" Kun bertanya.

Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Bisa merajut ?" Kun bertanya lagi.

Jaehyun tetap memberi gesture tidak.

"Apa yang kau bisa Jaehyun?" Kun menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku..." Jaehyun bingung memikiran apa yang dia bisa. Piano dia bisa, tapi Johnny lebih ahli.

"Hmmh baiklah sebenarnya yang paling ampuh tentu merayunya." Kun berkata mantap.

'Bagaimana?" Jaehyun jarang merayu Johnny karena Johnny lah yang suka memanjakannya. Suka meminta sendiri. Tidak perlu dirayu Johnny sudah seperti anjing yang mengibaskan ekornya sambil menjulurkan lidah dan mencium jilat dia sana sini.

"Seperti memakai sesuatu yang dia suka, atau melakukan _you know_ hal gila yang mungkin dia suka, meski kau sakit sedikit tidak apa." Kun sudah biasa meladeni keinginan Yukhei yang ekstrim bahkan sampai menyakiti diri dia sendiri.

"Tapi..." Jaehyun menyerngit membayangkan dia disakiti oleh Johnny.

"Supaya kau dicintai harus berkorban sedikit Jaehyun. Apalagi kalau kau salah pada _Alpha_ mu yg harus kau patuh secara absolut." Kun terlihat memaksakan pemikirannya pada Jaehyun.

"Tapi Johnny selalu mendiskusikan padaku..." Jaehyun tidak terlalu suka dengan ide Kun.

"Kau tidak mau dia kesal padamu dan malah mencari kesenangan dengan orang lain kan ?" Kun memasang wajah takut. Sekelebat memori buruk terlintas di benaknya.

" _Aku pernah menjemput Johnny yang tidur dengan laki-laki dan perempuan yang tidak aku kenal"_ Suara Rowoon terngiang-ngiang di Kepala Jaehyun.

"Tidak Kun. Aku tidak mau oh jangan sampai." Jaehyun ketakutan sendiri membayangkan suaminya mencari orang lain.

"Makanya harus selalu menurut dan jangan membuatnya kecewa." Kun menganggukan kepalanya dan menyesap sedotan dari gelas berisi air putih.

"Kemudian... aku ingin tanya lagi. Apa pendapatmu jika seorang 'O' menolak _Alpha_ nya apa dia akan memaafkan nya ? Mereka sudah _mate_. Apa yang harus.." Jaehyun belum selesai berkata sudah disambar.

"OH TIDAK Jaehyun ! Kau gila ? Ini bukan kau kan ? Kau sedang menulis fiksi untuk majalah ? Itu sama saja kau menginjak wajahnya di depan umum. Kau dalam bahaya besar Jaehyun, kau dalam masalah. Apa kau tidak menghormati dan menyayanginya?" Kun berdiri dari tempat duduk dia terlihat emosional. Terlalu emosional seperti Jaehyun telah mengatakan sesuatu yang men _Trigger_.

"A..aku... waktu itu dia tidak pakai _protection_ , aku belum siap jika kemungkinan punya anak." Jaehyun menjadi semakin kalut mendengar jawaban seperti itu. Yang dia butuhkan adalah saran, kata kata menenangkan, bukan membuat dia semakin berpikir negatif dan jadi takut.

"Kun.. Apa yang kau lakukan. _OH GOD_." Jaehyun kaget dengan kun yang tiba tiba membuka rompi rajutnya, dan membuka beberapa kancing atas kemejanya. Tapi Jaehyun hampir jatuh dari kursi saat melihat pundak kanan pria berkacamata itu.

Waktu kecil, Jaehyun sudah dipaksa tidur di kamar dengan kegelapan total demi dia mendapat tidur berkualitas yang ternyata justru hasilnya berlawanan. Dia sesak dan hampir mati karena ketakutan. Di kelas merangkai bunga pertama dan terakhirnya Jaehyun juga nyaris mati karena menghirup serbuk bunga. Dia terkapar menggeliat di lantai dengan kelopak bunga yang bertaburan dan tangan yang berdarah karena tajamnya duri di tangkai. Pertama kali dia naik pesawat adalah saat tiga bulan dan itu terlalu muda, tapi sepertinya alam bawah sadarnya ingat bahwa pesawat hampir gagal take off sempurna dan membuat dia ketakutan dan membekas di pikirannya. Semua ketakutan itu adalah kelemahan yang membuat sekujur tubuh nya bisa menggigil gemetar jika mengingat. Sekarang ada satu yang lebih menakutkan dari semuanya. Bukan gemetar dia bisa pingsan, serangan jantung dan mati mendadak mungkin. Satu hal dan itu bisa dilihat dari Kun. Pundak Kun ada satu bekas gigitan dan satu lagi adalah seperti bekas jahitan melingkar dan tekstur kulit daging yang aneh. Orang yang mempunyai bekas jahitan operasi diposisi itu adalah Omega yang pernah diputus ikatan _mate_ secara paksa. Jaehyun dapat melihat betapa Kun berusaha tidak bergetar saat berbicara.

"Rasanya seperti dibakar hidup hidup Jaehyun. Di hajar sampai remuk. Diinjak dadaku tapi tidak bisa berteriak. Orang tuaku tidak tau aku harus berakhir di rumah sakit atau rumah sakit jiwa. Kebahagiaan, jiwaku seperti dihisap pergi. Rasanya kosong dan membuatku sakit dan hampir gila. Hansol memutuskan _Bond_ denganku setelah aku menolaknya. Waktu itu aku masih 21 tahun dan aku mengatakan belum siap punya anak karena masih kuliah dan kami belum lama menikah. Dia kemudian menghilang dan memutus _Bond_ nya denganku begitu saja. Aku tidak ingin kau merasakan bagaimana rasanya _Omega_ yang diputus hubungan oleh _Alpha_ nya yang sudah _mate_. Aku sudah mencoba mati berkali kali tapi gagal. Jika aku bisa membalik waktu aku akan mengandung seratus anak untuknya supaya tidak merasakan penderitaan ketika ikatan kami diputus." Mata Kun sudah berkaca-kaca dan membelalak takut. Jemarinya bergetar di atas bekas operasi mengerikan itu. Tidak berani menyentuhnya.

Jaehyun hanya bisa menggenggam meja dengan keras dengan tangan kiri dan memegang lehernya dengan tangan kanan. Dia menatap bekas itu dengan perasaan yang membuat dia sesak ketakutan. Jangan sampai. Jangan sampai Johnny Seo mengetahui rahasianya. Dia lebih baik ditembak mati daripada melihat, merasakan poros hidupnya memutuskan 'tali ikatan' mereka. Orang bisa berselingkuh, bercerai sementara. Memutuskan _Bond_ dengan _mate_ nya? Tak sanggup Jaehyun bayangkan itu akan terjadi padanya. Untuk seorang _Omega_ rasanya akan mati yang tidak mati. Merupakan alasan no.1 dari banyaknya kasus melompat dari jembatan dan gedung. Alasan no.1 dari banyak penghuni rumah sakit Jiwa. Bisa merusak mental seseorang, juga fisik akan melemah dan jatuh sakit parah. Jaehyun heran bagaimana Kun dapat bertahan hidup dengan penderitaan begitu.

"Kau pasti heran aku masih hidup kan ? Tidak. Aku bukanlah orang yang kuat. Yukhei anak itu yang berjasa memungut mayat hidup dan mengumpulkan nyawanya, Dia bukan pacar yang terbaik di dunia, tapi dia menyambung napasku. Aku harap kau akan menjaga suamimu dengan baik Jaehyun. Tidak semua _Omega_ sanggup bertahan dan mendapatkan 'Yukhei' yang lain. Tanpa Tuhan kau masih bisa hidup. Akan tetapi tanpa _Alpha_ mu belahan jiwa. Hidupmu tidak ada akan ada gunanya lagi. " Kun tersenyum hambar dan mengancingkan kemejanya lagi. Dia memakai rompinya dan menyentuh tangan Jaehyun yang tampak terlalu _shock_ untuk mencerna semuanya.

Saat itu Seo Jaehyun menelan kata-kata Kun bulat bulat dan menanamkan di otaknya. Dia tidak mencoba mencari masukan dari sudut pandang lain. Tidak mencoba mencerna bahwa tidak semua _Alpha_ memiliki kelakuan brengsek seperti itu. Tidak melihat luka dan lebam tersamar di wajah Kun yang menandakan dia kurang pandai memilih orang yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Selayaknya Johnny mencintai Jaehyun.

Setelah pembicaraan bersama Kun, Jaehyun mencoba meneruskan bekerja meski dengan pikiran yang semakin kusut dan hati yang khawatir tidak menentu. Sampai _heat_ nya kambuh lagi dan dia semakin kepayahan dan dipaksa pulang oleh Rowoon. Jaehyun bersikeras tidak mau sampai Dawon menyuruhnya untuk memperhatikan karyawan di box sebelah Jaehyun. Jungwoo anak _intern_ itu sudah memakai masker segala dan berkeringat seperti habis olahraga. Jaehyun paham akhirnya kalau dia harus pulang karena mengganggu konsentrasi beberapa pegawai di dekatnya. Sepertinya _supressor_ tidak mempan dan dia berharap Johnny untuk cepat pulang. Rowoon sudah menawarkan diri untuk mendatangi kantor majalah Johnny tapi Jaehyun melarang, bahkan meminta untuk tidak menelpon juga. Jaehyun membutuhkan suaminya, tapi kata-kata Kun membuat dia jadi paranoid takut jika memaksa pulang pria kelahiran Amerika itu, dia akan semakin kesal dengan Jaehyun. Biarlah Johnny yang pulang sendiri kembali ke rumahnya. Kembali pada pelukan Jaehyun.


	6. Hot mess

**FUCKING ALERT**

 **ALERT RED RED SIGN**

 **PERHATIAN ANAK MANUSIA**

 **Perhatikan belakang anda, samping kiri, dan kanan, chapter ini tidak aman dibaca di tempat umum. Kontrol raut wajah kalian ketika membaca di tempat umum. Lebih baik dilihat makhluk tidak terlihat daripada tertangkap basah oleh figur otoriter dan mempermalukan diri**

 **DIBAWAH 18 TAHUN... emm mau ngusir tapi ntar ga laku fenfik gua?**

 **JADI BACA AJALAH TAPI JANGAN BILANG MAMA/PAPAH/AKI/NENEK/**

MAAF KAN KAK DAUN YA TUHAN.

 _A : aneh ga kalau gua buat Jaehyun submissive gitu ?_

 _B : ofc not. He born to be bottom bitch_

 _A : *chokes*_

* * *

Hari sudah gelap. Langit tidak hitam mencekam karena banyaknya lampu di kota yang menerangi malam. Johnny baru saja keluar dari mobilnya. Dia kemudian membuka pintu belakang mobilnya dan mengeluarkan setumpuk barang yang bahkan lelaki besar 183cm ini susah membawanya. Dua _bucket_ berbentuk hati yang berisi _Ferrero Rocher_., Pizza dari kedai pizza _handmade_ yang bukan berbentuk lingkaran tapi berbentuk hati, satu set _aromatheraphy_. satu kantong plastik besar berisi _honey butter chips_. sepaket _handcream_ berbagai aroma dan yang terakhir satu gulung kertas besar yang entah apa isinya. Tidak ada bunga karena itu adalah trauma untuk Jaehyun. Johnny menarik napas panjang.

" _You can do it you can do it, Johnny. Piggy I love you so much.I am sorry my love_ "Johnny bergumam sendiri dan merasa seperti dia baru pertama kali memanjat eh mengunjungi rumah Jaehyun. Dia gugup sekali karena Doyoung menakut-nakutinya Jaehyun tidak akan memaafkaannya dan dia akan lari dengan laki-laki lain. Johnny yang sudah punya pengalaman pahit tentang itu di masa lalu (ehem Taeyong) jadi takut sendiri.

Johnny memencet nomor kode pintu. Suasana didalam terasa sunyi, apa Jaehyun belum pulang? Rasanya sudah terlalu larut. Johnny pulang selarut ini karena chef salah membuat pizza dan memberinya pizza biasa. Padahal dia sudah bayar 2 kali lipat agar itu berbentuk hati menuruti saran dari Doyoung. Johnny hendak berteriak memanggil tapi seketika tangan besarnya hampir menjatuhkan seluruh barang bawaan. Aroma manis familiar yang masuk dalam penciuman menampar wajah dan akal sehatnya. Jika ditanya pada beberapa orang , seperti apa baunya maka akan bilang seperti _Red Velvet_ termanis yang pernah ada. Hanya jika ditanya Seperti apa efeknya pada Johnny Seo maka manisnya seperti sari bunga untuk kupu-kupu. Anyir darah bagi hiu yang kelaparan. Daging segar untuk sekawanan hyena. Heroin untuk para pecandu obat terlarang. Apapun yang menggoda dan membuat gila lepas kendali. Menarik diri untuk segera mendapatkannya.

"Jay! Jaehyun _holyshit babe_." Johnny berlari di dalam rumahnya. Insting yang menuntunnya. Dia membuka kamar demi kamar. Bukan di ruang tengah, di dapur, di kamar tidur. Kamar tamu, balkon, perpustakaan.

"Jaehyun, _Oh God_." Johnny berakhir di kamar tambahan tidak terpakai. Kamar ini kosong. Tadinya ingin dipakai Jaehyun untuk apa Johnny tidak tau, yang jelas kamar itu tidak menyala lampunya. Pintu terbuka sedikit. Johnny membuka pintu, membiarkan lampu luar menerangi kamar itu. Terlihatlah seorang terbaring di lantai. Kaki polos putih pucat, panjang, tidak terlalu ramping karena lekuk betis dan paha yang dibalut otot maskulin. Pantat yang Melengkung seperti melon pucat, tapi sepertinya tekstur empuk seperti _pao_ besar. Bergerak-gerak menggoda birahi Johnny untuk menggerayangi dan meremas pantat itu. Otot tangan Jaehyun yang merenggang dan menguat seiring pergerakan tangan yang konstan semakin cepat. Tubuh tegap dengan lekuk perut kotak memudar, dan dua buah dada yang cukup montok jika dibanding dengan manusia bergender laki-laki lain. Putih tapi kemerahan oleh panasnya darah mengalir. Licin mengkilat oleh keringat yang membasahi. Seluruh tubuhnya. Seksi. Sensual. Sempuna. Tidak, belum jika saja wajah itu tidak sembunyi dibalik sehelai baju, rambut kepirangan bergerak kesana kemari. Baju itu adalah hampir sewarna kulit orang itu. Putih polos dengan sedikit aksen hitam. Merinding dan meletup hati dan nafsu Johnny melihat orang itu menciumi baju itu dengan gila. Seperti menghirup serakah pada helaian kain itu seakan aroma baju itu adalah pengganti oksigen. Sensasi gila dirasa Johnny Seo, melihat suaminya yang _chic_ elegan, sekarang sedang menghujam Dildo kedalam lubang pantatnya sendiri sambil menciumi baju tidurnya seperti seorang _camboy_ binal yang sedang melakukan _solo porn_ sendiri.

"Johnny...Angh... John...nyh.. Ah..." Jaehyun mengangkat kepalanya. Bibir manisnya terbuka dan tertutup. Keluar desahan _desperate_ yang bagi Johnny entah kenapa berkali-kali lebih kotor dari biasanya. Terangsang tapi timbul rasa iba kasihan. Seharusnya Johnny tidak membiarkan suaminya sendiri melakukan hal seperti ini ketika _heat_. Bukan karena dia _menjudge_ jelek orang yang senang menyentuh tubuh sendiri, tapi dia tidak tau apa Jaehyun adalah tipe orang seperti itu atau dia melakukannya terpaksa karena kealfaan Johnny.

" _Babe_ , _I am sorry._ Jaehyun aku disini." Tangan besar Johnny menyentuh kepala Jaehyun. Lembut penuh sayang. Perhatian Jaehyun teralihkan, matanya membulat kaget, dia terlihat malu.

"Johnny?" Terdeteksi kelegaan dari nada bicaranya hanya saja mata cokelat gelap itu seperti tertutup kabut tidak sepenuhnya sadar. Orang yang dipanggil kemudian membalik tubuhnya. Mendekapnya dalam pelukan. Dibiarkan wajah tampan itu menempel pada lehernya. Agar dapat berkurang sedikit penderitaan Jaehyun. Membiarkan lelaki pirang itu lebih tenang. Haruslah dia mencium aroma tubuh _mate_ nya,

Hidung dan bibir itu menggelitik leher jenjang Johnny, semakin menyalakan nafsu dan kerasnya organ bawahnya. Johnny melepas pelukannya, terlihat Jaehyun enggan melepas dan meminta kontak tubuh kembali tapi Johnny sudah memposisikan tubuhnya dan meraih sesuatu dengan tangan panjangnya.

"AKKHH...Oh.. _fuck..._ OHH." Mata Jaehyun membelalak dan mulutnya terbuka dan helaaan napas dan desahan berebut keluar . Tempo yang berbeda, sensasinya juga, ketika yang menggerakkan dildonya bukan tangannya sendiri, melainkan _mate_ nya. Tangan Johnny adalah kuat, berpengalaman. Mata Johnny berkilat melihat wajah tidak berdaya yang menggeleng sedikit kekiri dan kekanan.

" _I'll cum..._ euh... EUNGHH" Sperma menyembur, menambah kebasahan penis kemerahan Jaehyun. Dia _cum_ tanpa disentuh entah sudah kali keberapa ini. Dia belum selesai, dia akan menegang lagi. Masih panjang perjalanan malam ini. Johnny menusuk dalam _sex toy_ itu menambah efek pada tubuh menggeliat Jaehyun. Seketika lemas tubuh polos itu. Johnny mengambil cepat benda panjang yang ukuran kurang lebih sama dengan penisnya itu sampai memberikan efek suara _'pop'_ dan becek karena keluar dari lubang pantat Jaehyun. Membuat wajah Jae menyerngit.

"Aku tidak tau kau punya yang seperti ini. Apa kau tidak membutuhkanku lagi sekarang?" Johnny tau benar jawabannya, tetapi jiwa gelap terdalamnya ingin menggoda kesucian Jaehyun.

" _NO... I want you please..._ Johnny." Satu lengan Jaehyun mencengkram erat tangan Johnny, Terlihat kepanikan di matanya.

" _You want me to what._ "

" _FUCK ME_ , _fuck me with your big fat cock. Fuck me to death._ " Mata cokelat gelap yang telah melebar pupilnya dan penuh dengan nafsu menatap langsung pada Johnny.

Salah satu hal yang disukai Johnny dari _heat_ Jaehyun adalah dia pandai dalam membalas _dirty talk_ Johnny. Mulut yang biasanya menyanyi lagu gospel, berkomentar mengenai keadaan politik korea atau makan seperti babi kecil itu akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Terlalu kotor untuk wajah 'malaikatnya'.

" _Why you leave me like this honey. You can punch me but not like this. I need this so much. You make me lost my sanity._ "

Johnny hanya membiarkan Jaehyun yang menyeracau dan bergerak maju naik ke atas pangkuannya. Meremas pada rambutnya. Terasa berat badan yang bertumpu pada pinggangnya bergerak gerak seiring pergerakan pinggul Jaehyun yang menggosokkan kemaluan polosnya pada celana jeans Johnny yang sudah ada gundukan sedikit.

" _Babe, you wet my jeans."_ Maksud Johnny adalah secara literal karena memang rembesan cairan dari pantat dan penis Jaehyun membuat celananya basah. Johnny bukan tipe sekali pakai cuci.

" _I am wet for two days where are you?_ Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi ? Kau bosan denganku? Kau tega, aku tersiksa. _"_ Jaehyun membawa tangan besar Johnny untuk menggerayangi tubuh polos pucat miliknya. Jaehyun menciumi wajah Johnny. Semuanya kecuali bibirnya. Berusaha menggodanya masuk dalam pesonanya.

" _I love you so much.. I am really sorry..fuck Jay."_ Sebelah tangan Johnny terus meraba dan remas. Sedangkan yang satunya memegang kepala Jaehyun. Basah, hangat dan geli. Jaehyun menciumi dan menjilati telinganya. Johnny dapat merasa jemari Jaehyun yang membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya. Terasa geli ketika ujung jarinya menyapu tubuh polosnya.

Johnny rasa sudah saatnya langsung pada acara inti. Jaehyun mungkin berkisar enam puluh sekian kilo , tapi Johnny berdiri dengan mudah, dengan Jaehyun dalam gendongan yang terus menciumi pundak dan leher jenjangnya . Kaki panjang Jaehyun yang berkait di punggung Johnny sudah tidak ada jarak diantara tubuh mereka. Menyisakan sikap _gentleman_ dengan melakukannya tidak di lantai kamar tidak terpakai ini. Johnny berjalan keluar kamar itu, menuju kamar tidur mereka. Sebelum sampai di kamar tidur dia sudah berhenti.

"Aku ingin disana." Jaehyun menunjuk dinding yang berada di lorong dari pintu masuk apartemennya.

Johnny hanya diam. Dia tidak mengerti sentimen Jaehyun yang suka sekali spot itu. Setelah kamar mereka.

"Jika ada orang asing masuk kesini saat lubang pantatku berkedut gila seperti tadi, aku tidak akan menolak apapun yang akan dia lakukan padaku karena kau lebih memilih tidur di tempat lain." Kaki Jaehyun menyentuh lantai. Dia menarik tangan Johnny.

Terlihat naik satu alis Johnny dan napasnya yang tidak normal. Membayangkan Jaehyun mendesah untuk seorang pervert asing. Jaehyun hanya miliknya. Tidak akan dia biarkan orang lain menyentuhnya. Tidak mau dibayangkan suami polosnya yang menggila dibawah kungkungan orang selain dirinya. Johnny tidak mengerti maksud Jaehyun berkata seperti itu. Emosi Johnny seketika naik. Tetapi dia berusaha tenang menahan gejolak amarah Alpha nya. Bagaimanapun dia pulang untuk meminta maaf pada Jaehyun.

"Muka Rowoonie Hyung aneh tadi saat mengantarku pulang sampai apartemen." Suara rendah, tapi lembut selembut sutra. Jaehyun menatap mata cokelat terang yang siap terbakar.

"JAEHYUN." Johnny mendorong tubuh Jaehyun sampai kepalanya membentur dinding terlalu keras. Menempelkan tubuhnya terlalu dekat. Jaehyun terlalu berbahaya bermain dengan kesabaran Johnny. Semua yang keluar dari mulutnya bukan membuat Johnny bahagia malah marah.

"Apa maksudmu heh? _stop talking nonsense._ " Dada Johnny naik turun. Mata membelalak lebar. Dia tau benar Rowoon sahabatnya tidak mungkin mengkhianatinya. Rowoon yang selalu ada untuknya ketika dia hancur. Menjemputnya, memasak untuknya, menemaninya ke _club_ malam untuk mencari kesenangan sesaaat meski itu sama sekali bukan sifat sahabatnya itu.

"Aww.." Jaehyun menutup matanya. Kesakitan karena kepala belakangnya terbentur.

Terbersit rasa kasihan di benak Johnny melihatnya. Sudahlah, mungkin Jaehyun mengigau karena dia _heat_ tidak sepenuhnya sadar. Johnny mencium surai pirang itu, ingin menghirup aroma manis yang paling dia sukai di dunia ini. Tetapi tidak hanya aroma tubuh Jaehyun yang dia rasakan.

' _What_ ' Selama beberapa detik mata ketakutan Jaehyun dan mata besar Johnny yang membelalak kaget mengerikan beradu.

"ARGHHH"

" _BITCH_ "Teriak Johnny dengan _Alpha Voice_ nya sambil menjambak rambut halus itu dengan keras ke belakang.

Bergetar seluruh tubuh Jaehyun. Hanya leher putih mulusnya yang terlihat jelas karena kepalanya ditarik ke belakang. Demi Bapa di Surga Johnny tidak pernah sekasar ini padanya, dia takut. Jantungnya bertalu-talu karena pompaaan darah yang cepat.

" _ONLY ONE DAY AND YOU BITCHING AROUND._ " Johnny dapat mengenal jelas aroma maskulin _homie_ yang ada di kepala Jaehyun itu adalah milik sahabatnya Rowoon. Jaehyun sudah disentuh oleh nya. Johnny _snap_. Sungguh rasanya seluruh tubuhnya panas terbakar amarah. Diputarnya badan Jaehyun dan didorong punggungnya hingga dia berdiri membungkuk dengan pantat yang menungging, tangan Jaehyun bertummpu pada tembok.

"Kenapa kau diam hah ? Katakan sesuatu! _You fuckin bitch holyshit._ Aku pulang berniat untuk mencium kakimu dan ini yang kudapat?" Johnny melebarkan jarak antara kedua kaki Jaehyun. Dipastikan Johnny Seo tidak akan lembut dan romantis seperti malam malam yang lain.

 _'Speak Jaehyun.'_ Perintah suara penuh otoriter. Berada di atas menodong berbahaya. Pemilik, tuan yang memerintah budaknya. Seperti itu rasanya bagi Jaehyun mendengar _Alpha Voice Johnny_ yang sifatnya adalah amarah _._

Diam. Tidak menurut. Jaehyun hanya bernapas cepat. Johnny hanya dapat melihat otot punggungnya yang bergerak-gerak karena napas ketakutan.

 _'Speak or I will fuck you like how I fuck a dirty bitch'_ . Hilang semua _image_ malaikat Jaehyun untuk Johnny Seo. Wajah malu-malu , sentuhan manjanya. Apa yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah seorang omega jalang yang menggoda sahabatnya sendiri ketika _heat_. Dia memang akan memberi perhitungan pada Rowoon , tapi Johnny tau benar kontrol luar biasa sahabatnya itu.

"Lakukan. Lakukan apapun yang kau mau." Serak , Jaehyun berkata lirih dan tangannya mengepal erat tetap menempel di dinding.

' _PLAKK'_

Menggema hampir satu ruangan besar. Kontak keras tangan besar Johnny dan pantat sintal Jaehyun. Bukan telapak tangan tapi menggunakan punggung tangannya.

 _'PLAKK' 'PLAKK'_

Dua kali, dua tangan berbeda membabi buta. Keras semakin keras. Ini bukan permainan yang disetujui dua pihak. Ini adalah hukuman.

Jaehyun hanya meringis. Berusaha mengigit bibirnya. Sakit sekali. Dia bukan penggemar sex yang seperti ini. Dia suka ketika Johnny mengelus pantatnya sayang. Jemarinya menggelitik menggodanya. Mencium bermain dengan pipi pantatnya.

 _'PLAK' 'PLAK' 'PLAK'_

Johnny sudah gelap mata. Dia tidak suka didiamkan begini. Suara tamparan dan teriakan kesakitan tertahan Jaehyun beradu. Entah sudah dua puluh, tiga puluh kali. Tangannya kemerahan tapi tidak semerah pantat putih pucat yang sepertinya semua darah menguak keluar.

"Hiks...auw..hiks" Sedikit sesenggukan yang akhirnya keluar. Perih terbakar pantatnya dengan tenaga luar biasa kasar. Sakit hatinya karena orang yang menyayanginya, yang paling dia sayang melakukannya seperti tanpa kasihan. Lelaki juga bisa sakit, apalagi _omega_ hatinya lembut.

Jaehyun merinding mendengar suara gemericing kecil ikat pinggang dan ritsleting yang dibuka. Johnny melepaskan dan melempar celana jeans nya. Menurunkan wifebeater dan sedikit mendorong Jaehyun, membuka dua pipi pantatnya. Jaehyun hanya berdoa untuk keselamatannya setelah ini karena dia saja bisa merasakan aura _Alpha_ Johnny yang sangat marah.

"ARRGHHHH" Berteriak tetap merdu tapi tersiksa. Jaehyun mengangkat kepalanya seiring jambakan keras. Itu bukan penetrasi. Tapi tikaman menusuk langsung dalam sekali. Kemaluan menegang yang ukurannya dia paham benar, bisa membuat nikmat atau justru menyakiti tidak terkira.

Suara tamparan kulit antara selangkangan dan pantat Jaehyun terdengar jelas. Pinggul Johnny maju mundur brutal mendorong badan Jaehyun yang nyaris terpental jika tidak ada tembok penahan. Punggung Jaehyun melengkung kesakitan. Satu tangan Johnny mencengkram pinggang dan satu lagi menarik rambutnya kasar.

"Ahhh... eungg Ahh ... ahh...Aw.. hah..." Suara desahan keluar dari mulut basah berliur Jaehyun. Sakit, tapi sensasi bergesekan antara rectum dan otot penis Johnny sungguh gila. Dia _heat_ bagaimanapun sesakit apapun sentuhan seperti ini dia butuhkan.

Tidak ada ciuman panjang romantis di bibirnya. Tidak ada kecupan sayang di pipi leher dan punggungnnya. Tidak ada belaian kasih. Di rambut dan seluruh tubuhnya. Tidak ada cium penuh pemujaan di tangan dan kakinya. Jaehyun baru malam ini merasa seakan di perlakukan bukan seperti suami yang dikasihi, tapi hanya sebagai lubang ketat, objek nafsu yang tidak ada harganya. Air matanya mengalir membasahi tembok karena pipinya sudah menempel keras dengan tembok itu. Terlalu kejam, terlalu panas dan perih, tapi jangan salahkan tubuhnya yang memang alami sedang sensitif di sentuh. Rasanya selangkangannya menegang.

"AHH...ahh, _Honey... ohh..I'll cum"_ Setidaknya meski setengah gila Jaehyun masih meminta izin pada _mate_ nya. Sungguh sebenarnya bahkan prostatnya belum benar benar tersentuh dengan pas. Ketika Jaehyun menggeser sedikit pantatnya dan Johnny menarik rambutnya kelewat kuat. Dia sengaja agar Jaehyun tidak dapat kepuasan seutuhnya tapi kesakitan yang merangsang.

" _Oh_ Youngho.. _please.."_ Kepanikan menyerang. Jaehyun dapat merasa Johnny menggenggam penisnya terlalu keras dan mencubit keras ujung kemaluannya.. Menahan jalan keluar. Tidak, ini terlalu kejam.

" _Not before me,_ " Johnny mempercepat tempo tusukkan pada lubang pantat yang mengetat menjerat meminjat penisnya dengan gila. Suara kecipak karena basahnya akibat _self lubricant_ dan gesekan penis menegang kemerahan membuat ruangan semakin panas.

Panas, semua darah berkumpul satu pada bagian bawah Jaehyun. Pusing kepalanya seperti tidak bisa berpikir. Dia hanya ingin keluar. Hanya ingin itu. Tangannya menggengam keras lengan Johnny di belakangnya meminta kasihan.

"EUNGHH..HIKSS..WAH... _PLEASE... TOLONG...HIKS...HONEY AKHHH"_ Teriakan jika bisa melolong meminta. Jaehyun sudah berada diujung kewarasannya.

Tidak. Tidak sedikitpun merenggang cengkraman kuat pada benda panjang besar keras kemerahan diantara dua kaki Jaehyun. Johnny menarik berdiri tubuh Jaehyun yang merunduk menungging tadi, mendorongnya sampai menempel pada tembok sebagian tubuh atasnya dan menekan dalam tusukan pada rectum berkedut gila Jaehyun. Tubuh pucat itu bergerak-gerak seperti kejang kecil terkena strum. Ereksi kering tidaklah nyaman. Sepertinya sudah melemas tak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri kaki panjang menopang. Johnny masih keras dan belum ada tanda tanda akan sampai. Dia membalik tubuh tegap Jaehyun yang melemas. Membuat punggung Jaehyun merasakan sensasi dingin dinding. Mendorongnya dengan segenap kekuatan. Mengangkat tubuh Jaehyun dengan tumpuan tembok dan meletakkan satu kaki panjang itu ke bahunya. Menahan beban bawah tubuh dengan tetap menghujam anal Jaehyun dengan kepayahan. Jaehyun memang lentur. Hanya saja hari ini sakit, terlalu kasar Johnny memperlakukannya. Tangan yang memegang tubuhnya tidak nyaman, tapi dingin.

Mau tidak mau posisi ini membuat mereka beradu pandang. Di tengah erangan, desahan sakit yang nikmat. Mata _chesnut_ Jaehyun seolah berbicara mewakili tubuh yang lelah kesakitan. Air matanya mengalir dengan hidung yang merah. Tidak, bukan benci, Jaehyun menatap mata cokelat madu Johnny dengan sayang sambil tersenyum menahan sakit. Lesung pipinya jelas terbentuk manis hanya saja basah oleh buliran keringat dan air mata.

Johnny terhenyak. Tersadar dari amarah dan birahi nafsu. Senyum itu adalah cinta pertamanya. Tujuan utama hidupnya sampai mati mempertahankan senyum itu berada di sampingnya selalu. Jung Jaehyun yang sekarang memilih menjadi Seo Jaehyun. teman, kekasih, suami tercinta, harta paling berharganya yang dia jaga tidak boleh ada yang menyakitinya. Murni hatinya, tubuh yang baginya selalu suci meski berkali Johnny menyentuhnya. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang? Menghancurkan perasaan dan tubuh pujaan hatinya, orang yang menerima diri Johnny bagaimanapun apa adanya.

' _Johnny suamiku jangan menangis.'_ Terdengar jelas dipikiran Johnny langsung menekan dadanya. Suara lirih Jaehyun lembut penuh pemujaan tanpa sedikitpun benci. Memang susah tapi jika sudah dalam satu ikatan maka berbicara dalam pikiran antar _mate_ itu adalah memungkinkan.

Tidak terasa bulir air mata sudah menetes dari kedua mata Johnny. Meluncur bersama timbulnya kesadaran dari dirinya yang sebenarnya. Johnny tanpa 'status'nya adalah lembut. Tidak bisa melihat orang yang dia cintai menderita apalagi karena perlakuannya.

Bibir Jaehyun memang sedikit kering karena kebiasaan terlalu sering memakai handcream tapi lupa memakai pelembab bibir. Meski begitu dari semua wanita dan lelaki yang pernah Johnny rasakan, bibir Jaehyun adalah lembut kenyal membuat dia ingin lagi dan lagi. Mengecupnya, menghisap, menjilatinya, menyentuhnya, menyapukan bibir itu pada organ intimnya, semuanya semuanya bahkan memperhatikan bibir itu bergerak gerak berbicara adalah sesuatu kesenangan tersendiri.

Johnny sekarang memilih untuk mencium dan menyesap bibir itu. Menyalurkan kasih sayang dan obsesinya pada kempemilikannya. Pada _mate_ nya kekasih hidupnya sampai mati nanti. Lembut dan basah. Kegelian lidah bermain. Seakan menghisap habis nyawanya, Johnny merasa bersyukur. Jaehyun yang telah dia kasari masih membalas ciumannya. Bahkan lebih liar lebih _desperate_ , seakan ingin menyampaikan pesan yang tidak bisa diucapkan. Bukan oksigen yang dia butuhkan hanya deru napas Jaehyun yang membuat Johnny semakin hidup. Suara kecapan basah pertukaran dan liur yang diam diam meluncur keluar dari sudut bibir. Tetapi yang dapat didengar oleh kedua lelaki yang bercumbu itu adalah detak jantung seirama masing masing. Rangkulan Jaehyun pada leher, bahu kokoh suaminya dan pelukan erat kakinya. Mereka terus berciuman dan kaki Johnny melangkah otomatis, sudah hapal dengan dimana kamar tidurnya. Dia menggendong Jaehyun untuk pindah. Tidak ingin bercinta dengan Jaehyun disana dengan cara seperti itu lagi. Dia ingin menidurkan Jaehyun di kasur empuk. Memanjakan tubuhnya sana sini.

Johnny menidurkan Jaehyun dengan sangat lembut. Jaehyun melenguh sedikit karena kosongnya lubang pantatnya oleh kemaluan suaminya untuk sebentar. Diusapnya poni kepirangan dan dikecupnya kening dengan sayang. Digitnya pelan ujung hidung itu sampai suaminya sedikit sakit tapi tertawa geli. Asin ketika diciumnya pipi untuk mengusap air mata yang masih tersisa. Membisikkan kata maaf dan cinta pada telinga lucu itu. Anggukan kecil dan tarikan pada rambut belakang Johnny. Dilanjutkan dengan ciuman dan hisapan Jaehyun pada bibir suaminya. Johnny terus berusaha mendominasi, mengimbangi nafsu Jaehyun yang menggila. Ciuman terbuka dengan lidah yang bergerak liar. Tanga besar Johnny bergerak menngerayangi meremas puting susu menegang Jaehyun dengan keras. Memainkannya dengan jarinya memberikan efek sehingga ciuman Jaehyun sedikit berbeda. Demi menjaga oksigen untuk bernapas Johnny melepaskan ciumannya. Setelah menatap bibir kemerahan Jaehyun dia turun pada leher gempal itu. Dia berusaha hanya menghisap kecil dan tidak menggigitnya. Dijilati leher dan jakunnya turun sampai pada tulang selangkanya. Ciuman keras pada dadanya dan ujung lidah bermain main dengan puting susu itu.

"Unghh.. AHH... Johnny... euhh"

Desahan Jaehyun terdengar jelas. Dia memekik ketika tidak hanya rasa hangat geli pada puting susunya tapi remasan keras pada kedua pipi pantatnya. Wajah Johnny bertumpu lebih keras pada dada Jaehyun, karena dia terus meremas pantat itu dan tangan kirinya sudah mendekati lubang rektum yang sangat basah merembes ke luar. Johnny memasukkan sedikit tangan pada celah pantat itu dan melumuri tangannya dengan pelumas alami yang memang ada saat _heat_. Kemudian tangan yang sudah berlumuran cairan itu meremas pelan batang setengah tegang milih Jaehyun.

Bermain pada pangkal mahkota penis itu. Menempelkan jarinya pada ujung dan kulit tipis di ujung penis yang memerah. Tidak satu tapi dua tangan memainkan ujung dan mengurut pangkalnya. Tekanan dan kecepatan dan sedikit putaran , berhasil membuat badan Jaehyun mnggeliat kecil kesana kemari. Setelah beberapa saat dilanda kenikmatan, Jaehyun merasa tangan yang mengontrol kenikmatannya itu hilang. Jaehyun mengerti apa yang akan Johnny lakukan saat dia melepas hisapan pada dadanya dan bibirnya menyapu kebawah menuju perutnya.

" _No... uh... .Lemme suck my baby_." Jaehyun memegang kepala Johnny dan berbicara pada suaminya yang mendongak. Menatap matanya yang sudah di ambang nafsu. Johnny mengerti dan dia kemudian bangkit dan melihat Jaehyun yang juga bangkit dengan peluh mengucur di keningnya. Wajahnya pipinya memerah. Johnny mengecup bibir merah itu sebentar dan dia kemudian duduk di dudukan kasur dengan kaki mengangkang. Dia melihat tubuh gemerlap Jaehyun, ya gemerlap karena terlalu putih pucat dan basah oleh keringat itu menungging menunduk. Pantat sintal yang menggemaskan. Punggung berbentuk yang melengkung indah dengan kepala dengan rambut pirang berada di selangkangannya.

"Owhh _shit Jay.."_ Bersama dengan geraman tertahan keluar dari mulut Johnny Seo. Lembut kenyal dan basah. Jaehyun menggosokkan penis itu dengan manja pada pipinya dan memberi kecupan bertupi tubi pada organ paling sensitif dari seluruh tubuhnya. Hangat napas lembut bibir dan basah lidah Jaehyun pada organ sensitif Johnny. Jilatan sepeti anak kucing pada susu kesukaan. Jilatan pada pangkal, menaikturunkan penis itu dengan lidahnya. Johnny tidak mau membayangkan siapa yang mengajari Jaehyun cara menggoda seperti itu. Pantat Jaehyun bergerak gerak sedikit kekiri kekanan seperti kesenangan, saat jemari panjangnya mulai bermain pada kesayangannya.

" _FUCK Ohh."_ Johnny tersentak saat penisnya hilang masuk dalam rongga hangat. Semakin dalam terus dan sungguh ini mungkin salah satu terdalam dalam tiga tahun pernikahan mereka. Jaehyun gampang muntah tapi sekarang dia memasukkan benda besar itu sampai pangkal tenggorokkannya.

" _Hoek eunghh...hmmh"_

"babe hati-hati , _Oh God._ "

Johnny khawatir melihat Jaehyun yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata. Hanya saja getaran dan nafas dari tenggorokan pada Jaehyun membuatnya gila. Hanya cinta yang membuatnya tidak memaksa menghentakkan pantatnya untuk menggunakan mulut itu semaunya. Jaehyun menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit dan mulai menggunakan tangannya untuk memompa sisa pangkal penis itu dan memijat buah zakar dengan tangan yang lain.

"OHH..." Jaehyun dengan bibir yang menutupi giginya menghisap naik dan menghentakkan kepalanya kembali dengan cepat, menghujam ujung penis itu pada pangkal tenggorokkannya sendiri dan menghisap memberi efek pijatan dengan bibirnya sepanjang batang kemaluan suaminya. Johnny benar-benar terkejut, suaminya tidak berhenti dan melakukan itu terus menerus membuat rambutnya bergerak gerak dan menimbulkan suara seperti hisapan basah yang sangat erotis. _Damn_ ini gila, tapi dia kawatir dengan Jaehyun.

"Ah..Jay, _look at me._ " Berusaha berbicara ditengah desahannya Johnny mengusap surai pirang itu. Kondisi wajah Jaehyun sekarang sangatlah terlarang. Terlarang untuk orang lain liat, ah tidak jika ada yang membayangkannya saja Johnny akan menghajar habis dia. Bibir yang membengkak merah terus mengurut penis Johnny keluar masuk. Johnny berpikir dia terlihat seperti moomin karakter anak-anak yang disukai oleh Renjun. Mulut besar Jaehyun melebar mengikuti ukuran penis Johnny yang membuat Jaehyun dulu takut sampai berteriak saat malam pertama mereka. Johnny mengagumi kemerahan wajah Jaehyun, tapi saat melihat matanya Johnny dapat merasa bahwa Jaehyun sedang berusaha keras. Memang dengan kabut nafsu tapi seperti berusaha keras bahkan melewati batas kemampuannya sendiri entah untuk apa. Bahkan seperti mata anjing yang meminta sesuatu. Johnny mengelus kepalanya dan memberikan pujian. Memberikan jaminan bahwa yang dilakukan Jaehyun adalah benar dan membuatnya bahagia. Dia dapat melihat mata Jaehyun yang tersenyum dan semakin mempercepat dan memperdalam hisapan dan bahkan mengocok sedikit penis itu dengan mulutnya. Nikmat sekali tidak munafik, tapi melihat Jaehyun yang sampai menangis dan bahkan beringus sedikit begitu membuat Johnny kasihan. Dia ingin menghentikannya bukan karena penisnya yang sudah sepertinya mengeras sekali akan mencapai puncak, tapi kasihan pada Jaehyun yang terlalu memaksakan diri begitu. Johnny bukanlah tipe yang senang melihat pasangannya menangis sampai seperti itu. Jika orang-orang memiliki kesenangan tersendiri mendengar tangis frustasi di saat meraih puncak kegilaan dalam sex, yang Johnny suka adalah mengecup dimanapun agar _partner_ nya dapat mengeluarkan tawa geli bahagia disela-sela proses yang tentu sedikit menyakitkan.

"Cukup Jay _my love_." Johnny mengelus sedikit telinga Jaehyun dan menyisir rambut Jaehyun dengan jemarinya. Saat ini yang _heat_ adalah Jaehyun dan bukanlah dirinya. Maka yang harus dipuaskan tentu orang yang bersangkutan.

Jaehyun menidurkan dirinya di tempat tidur dan membiarkan Johnny mengambil bantal. Lelaki berambut cokelat gelap itu mengatupkan kedua kaki Jaehyun dan meluruskannya. Dengan tangan di pergelangan kaki Jaehyun dia mendorong perlahan sampai pantat Jaehyun terangkat dan bahkan sampai pria berdimple itu mencium lututnya. _Xiexie_ Johnny sampaikan pada guru Yoga Jaehyun yang membuat suaminya ini hanya tersenyum saja dites begitu. Satu tangan Johnny melepas kaki dan mengambil bantal dan menempatkannya di punggung bawah Jaehyun di dekat pantatnya. Agar ada yang menahan tidak sakit tulang dan tentu agar lebih mudah untuk Johnny juga. Jaehyun menempatkan kedua kakinya di kedua pundak Johnny dan dia menutup matanya menunggu apa yang akan datang.

" _Hey, look at me_." Jaehyun dapat merasakan tangan Johnny menekan kasur di dekat telinga kiri dan kanannya. Jaehyun membuka matanya, tidak menyangka akan sedekat itu tatapan lembut Johnny padanya. Mata sejajar , seperti dapat melihat pantulan dirinya di mata suaminya.

" _Can I?"_ Meminta izin merendahkan segala kepongkahan dan pride _Alpha_ yang sejatinya adalah pemegang kendali dan pemilik yang di dominasi. Jaehyun selalu saja dilanda badai emosional jika Johnny sudah memperlakukannya seperti itu. Biarlah dikata lemah atau apapun ingin tumpah air matanya, karena tidak ada penghargaan yang lebih tinggi bagi seorang _Omega_ selain _mate_ nya meminta izin begitu.

Jaehyun mengangguk dengan mata berkaca , tangannya memegang kuat pada samping pantat Johnny. Jaehyun merasa Johnny mulai mendorong kemaluannya masuk dalam rektumnya. Setengahnya mudah karena Jaehyun sangatlah basah, tapi setengahnya lagi cukup membuat mulut Jaehyun terbuka dan mengeluarkan suara kesakitan pelan. Johnny menahan diri untuk tidak bergerak dan menyesuaikan pantat Jaehyun dengan penisnya.

" _Move Hon._ " Jaehyun memberi kode pada Johnny yang berusaha memberi muka tenang padahal dia tau Johnny sudah tidak tahan.

"Ohh. OWHH.." Bergerak pelan keluar dan menghentakan masuk dengan cukup cepat dan sedikit keras. Satu , dua tiga, berkali kali Johnny memajumundurkan pinggulnya. Merasakan sensasi pijatan pantat Jaehyun yang membuatnya rasanya ingin melayang. Semakin cepat melihat ekspresi muka Jaehyun yang penuh kenikmatan.

" _Nggh AH... ah.. so good, so good_ _faster please_ " Menuruti permintaan sekaligus melepaskan sedikit kebuasan yang di tahan akhirnya Johnny merasa ini adalah lampu hijau untuknya bergerak lebih cepat lagi sampai derit tempat tidur terdengar semakin beringas.

Johnny tidak ingin mematahkan punggung suaminya tapi dia tidak bisa menahan diri menekan dan terus semakin memperdalam kemaluannya dalam tubuh orang yang dia kasihi. Belum sampai...

" _JOHNNY! JESUS FUCK! OHH!_ " Johnny tau suaminya relijius. Terlalu relijius sampai hampir setiap saat Johnny mencapai prostatnya Jaehyun terkadang bergantian menyebut namanya dan Tuhan bergantian. Kebiasaan aneh yang selalu membuat telinga Jaehyun merah jika Johnny mengungkitnya. Tapi ya sudahlah kalau Jaehyun tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya tandanya dia sudah merasa terlalu nikmat bukan.

Per kasur sudah bergerak naik turun suaranya sudah beradu dengan rengekan antara sakit dan nikmat yang keluar dari tubuh pucat yang berlumuran keringat. Jaehyun terus memperhatikan wajah suaminya yang sekarang matanya menutup dan mulutnya mulai menggeram dan berkata kasar. Dia bisa merasakan penis Johnny yang sudah sangat mengeras keluar masuk dalam tubuhnya sepertinya sudah akan sampai. Melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu mengirim sinyal langsung pada kemaluan Jaehyun yang sudah melengkung keras.

" _Unghh. AH... John.. I think I will eungh..AHH_ " Jaehyun rasanya akan keluar lagi. Entah sihir apa yang digunakan suaminya sehingga dia bisa keras dan cepatt keluar terus begini.

" _to..together..uhh.. FUCK come on!"_ Johnny memberikan kecepatan tusukan yang dia paling maksimal lakukan dan dia juga sudah diujung ketahanannya.

" _JOHNNY"_

" _JAY"_

Hari ini mereka beruntung. Bersahutan bersama dan mencapai titik kebahagiaan kepuasan dunia bersama. Johnny selalu mengeluh mengenai susahnya berteriak "Jaehyun" ketika dia 'sampai' karena lidahnya berkelit. Yasudah Jaehyun bilang teriakan saja nama panggilan kesayangannya. Tidak masalah. Selama itu adalah dirinya. Selama ketika mencapai kenikmatan itu hanya pantulan dirinya yang Jaehyun lihat di bola mata kecoklatan Johnny. Hanya Jaehyun yang mendengar desahan dan lenguhan Johnny yang tidak akan orang percaya dapat keluar dari orang se _cool_ dia. Membuat Johnny frustasi dan gila , hanya Jaehyunlah yang mampu.

Johnny dapat melihat cairan keputihan yang membasahi tubuh pucat kemerahan Jaehyun yang naik turun. Bahkan sampai ke leher gempal dan dagu Jaehyun. Bahkan tubuhnya juga kena. Menggoda tapi terlalu berantakan.

" _Ah.. Ingh..."_ Jaehyun menutup wajah dengan satu tangannya dan menggeliat sedikit

"Kenapa, _babe?_ " Johnny tersenyum geli dan menarik tangan itu.

"Ge..geli. Kau banyak sekali John." Tidak tau ekspresi kegelian atau bernafsu, mata Jaehyun menatap Johnny gugup.

' _Banyak?'_ Johnny memiringkan kepalanya.

" _OH SHIT."_ Johnny berteriak keras dan refleks melepaskan kemaluannya terlalu cepat dari lubang pantat suaminya. Terlalu kasar sampai kaki Jaehyun kembali rebah ke kasur. Dia melompat mundur.

"Ahh.. aw.. Kenapa John?" Jaehyun yang sedikit sakit terlihat panik. Apa dia sudah melakukan kesalahan.

" _Fuck._ _I forget the condom I come inside you._ Oh My, sorry Jaehyun. Bagaimana ini?" Johnny turun dari tempat tidur dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Ya ampun ini sungguh gawat. Jaehyun sedang _heat_ terlalu berbahaya. Tingkat kesuburan adalah tinggi. Bodoh dirinya terlalu bernafsu tanpa memikirkan tentang Jaehyun.

Johnny berpikir Jaehyun akan marah padanya. Nyatanya dia hanya duduk dan menatapnya datar. Tangannya bergerak menuju lubang antara ceruk pantatnya sendiri. Mengambil sisa sperma yang berlelehan sehingga menempel di tangannya.

" _Holy shit_ Jaehyun !" Johnny kaget dengan tindakan ekstrim Jaehyun yang menjilati cairan kental berwarna putih bening itu.

"Sekarang kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kau bisa 'keluar' dibagian tubuhku dimana saja aku tidak masalah." Jaehyun menyisir rambutnya sendiri dengan jari tangan.

"Jangan bercanda Jaehyun, ini berbahaya oke." _Fuck_ tidak bohong kata kata ekstrim tadi langsung menaikkan libido Johnny Seo. _Heol_ dia berusaha berpikir lurus dan menahan diri untuk tidak melompat ke atas tubuh suaminya yang seksi dan duduk mengangkang begitu.

"Aku serius John. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. _Just do what do you want_." Jaehyun tersenyum, tapi tangannya mengepal gugup.

Terlihat kilatan nafsu pada mata berbentuk almond itu. Johnny tertawa pelan dan menarik napas. Dia naik kembali ke atas kasur dan meposisikannya tubuhnya berada di atas Jaehyun. Membuat suaminya harus merendahkan badan sedikit.

"Jangan memancingku oke. _How about I fuck you till make you pregnant right now. You want it?_ " Naik turun napas Johnny memburu. Dia berbisik dengan nada bicara rendah dari biasa pada telinga Jaehyun yang memerah.

" _Whatever make you happy._ " Satu tangan lembut Jaehyun menyentuh leher belakang suaminya. Tidak terbaca emosi dibalik senyumannya yang tidak seperti biasa.

Johnny tidak dapat berpikir lurus dan membaca garis wajah suaminya. Hal yang dia lakukan adalah menyatukan bibir mereka kembali. Mencium dengan penuh nafsu, memperdalam dan menyesap tanpa ampun. Jaehyun hanya mengikuti permainan dan membalas ciuman itu. Teruslah dua anak manusia yang terikat pernikahan itu bercumbu sampai memecah heningnya tengah malam. Tidak memikirkan apapun konsekuensi dan apa yang terjadi sebelum ini. Memuaskan hasrat birahi tanpa mendengarkan teriakan hati kecil mereka yang meminta untuk berhenti sejenak dan berbicara dari hati ke hati

 **Bersambung...**

* * *

Maaf kalau jelek tidak sesuai ekspektasi.

btw, hy littlebrxt .. akhirnya ku perawanin Jaehyun dengan tidak elit disini.

FAQQQ

Hy buat jegun dan yuuka/jaehyun's bum . Makasih ya dek, makasih udah ladenin kak daun yg ribut, makasih udah sayang kak daun. Kak daun sayang bgt ama kalian dek. Tobat ya dek masih kecil tobat.

Star , ga review tak report kafe mimpi mu lho

Untuk pembaca yang kukasihi dan sayangi. Jika memberi review kuharap kalian mendapat keberuntungan

Apa tanggapan kalian tentang Kun ?

mengapa Jaehyun bertindak seperti itu?

Masalah apa yang akan muncul ?

kenapa ka daun nanya2 mulu ?

*pembaca ulang, sudah di edit typo nya hehe*


End file.
